


Rain

by bluegold



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, First Time, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:46:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegold/pseuds/bluegold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smallville is in the middle of a rain patch, and Clark and Lex are kidnapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

## Rain

by BlueGold

<http://midnightscribbles.com>

* * *

Rain. Lots and lots of rain. It had started with the clouds. Teasing with the thought that soon enough the skies would poor. Nearly a week of endless clouds and now a steady two weeks of on again off again rain and no sign of the sun to be seen. 

Clark was bored. There was just little if anything to do any more as the rain rarely let up long enough to even fathom going outside. Pacing the barn he sighed as the steady thump of the rain stopped again. Walking at a snails pace back to the yellow house he found his mom sitting in the kitchen reading as his dad tinkered with an old radio nearly through with all the things he had set aside to fix for later. 

The thought of sitting in his room no more appealed to him then taking a kryptonite bath. As he stood dumbly at the door he wondered what to do with himself when the answer hit him like a semi truck, or maybe a Porsche. 

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to Lex's. I think I'll stay for dinner, don't wait up." 

"Have fun Clark." From his mother, followed by a grunt from his father and Clark was carefully speeding along the corn stalks. Tripping in the mud at super speed was not fun as he had learned in the first few days of the rain. 

Arriving at the mansion he let him self in and it was when he stepped into the kitchen that he noticed he was dripping. Looking through the door he had just entered he realized not only had the rain started again it was finally a serious downpour. 

"Maybe the sun will finally come out of hiding," Clark muttered as he shamelessly dripped towards Lex's office. 

Lex was on his phone pacing in usual Lex attire, of a lavender shirt and charcoal pants. The pale man looked up at Clark, down at his now puddle covered wood floors and shook his head as Clark shrugged sheepishly. 

Ending the call Lex stopped mid pace his eyes raking over Clark. "Did you swim over?" 

"I ran," Clark mumbled. 

"Is something wrong with the truck? You know I still have..." 

Clark grinned waving his hand to stop his friend, "The rain had let up a little. I thought I could make it before it got really bad. And..." Clark shrugged. 

"Come on let's get you out of those wet clothes, I have some things that will fit you." 

"You do?" Clark asked suspicious eyeing his shorter and thinner best friend. Lex simply smiled and led the way up the stairs, to his own bedroom. Clark looked around the room surprised that he had never been there. It was very...Lex. 

Lex entered his walk in closet while speaking instructions to Clark. "There are towels in the bathroom, get out of those wet clothes, just leave them in the bathroom, they will be taken care of." 

Clark went into the bathroom and stripped out his clothes though he left his boxers on and with a weak burst of heat vision they were once again dry. Toweling himself off he made his way back into Lex's bedroom to find his friend stacking a few boxes wrapped in purple wrapping paper and black ribbon on his bed. 

He lifted a box shook it and tossed it aside for another. Nodding he handed it to Clark. At the boy's questioning look, "Happy Birthday." 

"My birthday is not for months...you got me clothes?" 

"Amongst other things, it's the clothes that you need now, don't give me that look Clark, they are very much Clark clothes." 

"So I'm not going to find an 800 dollar pair of pants?" 

"No," Lex said simply shaking a few other boxes, not bothering to mention that the jeans were about 3,500. Finally locating the box he believed held the shirts he handed that to Clark who had just put on the jeans which were much more flattering than his usual, actually showing the strong muscles in his legs. 

Opening the other box, Clark had his choice of an assortment of button downs, some short sleeved some long, and he settled for a blue so dark at first glance he had assumed it was black. 

"These are Clark clothes?" 

"I will not buy plaid, they are similar enough. Do you like them?" 

"Yeah," Clark said sounding surprised as he looked in the mirror, liking the way the dark blue jeans and shirt looked, he turned a bit to get a good look at himself all the while not noticing Lex's knowing smirk. "Thanks Lex." 

"Its nothing Clark, you arrived at the perfect time that was my last business call. I'm all yours." 

"Great." 

"So what do you want to do?" Clark opened his mouth to respond when his stomach did for him. "Of course, let's go to the kitchen and feed you." Clark blushed but happily followed behind Lex. 

As they went down the stairs they heard what sounded like a crash from Lex's study. Glancing at each other both men spoke in unison. 

"Stay here." Each seemed determined and finally Lex put a finger to his lips and indicated that Clark should follow. 

Lex entered the study first with Clark close behind and at first they saw nothing out of place until, Lex noticed one of the windows had been shattered. Looking around he spotted what looked like a canister and he could just barely make out the digital readings that had just hit zero. 

Shoving Clark towards the door neither man made it as gas quickly filled the room. The gas was tinged green and Lex was surprised at how quickly it spread in the room, holding his breath had little effect on the strange gas as he started to feel heavy and have darkness creep into his vision. 

Collapsing against Clark they both tumbled to the floor and Lex was surprised to see the look of sheer agony on Clark's face, before he passed out. Neither man was aware when their captors entered the mansion dressed much like poison control. They looked at Lex and the well dressed man beside him. 

"Take him too maybe we can get an extra payment, if not he looks loaded enough maybe he can buy his freedom once we deliver Luthor," The leader said speaking into the microphone communication system built into the air tight helmets. 

Quickly the four men bound Lex's and Clark's wrists and ankles before carrying them off to the armored truck waiting just outside the mansion. The leader remained just long enough to take the now empty canister and shatter a few more windows to let the gas escape and to confuse anyone who would happen on the scene. All the broken windows were no were near an entrance and could have possibly been caused by the storm. Watching rain and some debris enter into the study he left sure that his foot prints and that of his men would soon be washed away inside as well as out. They drove away without incident thanking the rain for its natural destruction of any trail they could have left. 

They quickly left the small farming community and entered the highway. Passing all the exits for Metropolis, they headed to an equally famous city, pulling off into Gotham City; they drove to the warehouse district pulling into one of the many abandoned non descript warehouses where more of the gang was ready and waiting. 

\-- 2-- 

Opening bleary eyes Lex was surprised to see Clark strapped to a chair across from him and from what he could tell Clark was clearly unconscious and seemed to be feverish as his body was covered in sweat and occasionally suffered from a full body shiver. 

Casting a quick glance around he could see he was at a warehouse of some kind. And since there was no lingering smell of compost that meant they were no longer in Smallville. Wherever they were it was raining as well so he assumed that he was still in Kansas. 

Looking again at Clark he wondered why they had taken him as well. If they were going to hold them both at the mansion it would have made more sense. But Lex wasn't going to question it. Let them capture them both instead of worse. Now he had to figure out how to get them out of this situation. 

He strained to the left when he heard an argument start up. "Just look at the clothes, his pants are worth more then the crap load you drive around." 

"But who is he? Even Luthor walks around with ID." 

"What ID? His cueball? He doesn't even have a twenty on him." 

Lex's mind whirred wondering how he could use this. It was obvious that if they learned Clark was a poor farm boy he would never make it out of this alive. He glanced at Clark and started to think of acquaintances that were famous enough to be recognized by these thugs. 

Oliver was constantly referred to as a golden boy looking at Clark's dark hair he knew that would never fit. Looking at Clark, he hoped his friend was still camera shy. 

"Bruce," Lex hissed rather loudly or someone trying to hide it. He noticed the complete silence coming from the other side of the room and decided to try again. "Bruce, wake up." 

"Bruce? You think its Wayne?" 

"Shit, he has more money than Luthor." 

"Okay...find out who's missing him. Bet we can take him for five easy." 

* * *

Seated in the kitchen Alfred was sipping tea as he watched his charge eat a sandwich, after being coerced out of the cave by himself and Dick. The phone rang and Alfred intercepted the lord of the manor and answered it indicating he should continue to eat his sandwich. 

"Wayne Manor," Alfred answered and his eyebrows arched as he listened to the call. He said very little before hanging up the phone and looking towards Bruce. 

"I am to bring five million dollars to the warehouse district, number 142, if I ever want to see Bruce Wayne alive again. Oh and I have 2 hours to do it by." 

Dick choked on his soda as he looked towards Bruce wvhose expression was calm. "So much for a quiet night," Dick whispered and shoved the last of his sandwich into his mouth and downed his glass before catching up with Bruce who was already moving down towards the cave. 

Batman and Robin were making their way through the rain soaked roads on the outskirts of Gotham fifteen minutes later. They made it to the warehouse district in less than an hour and parked a few dozen warehouses away before scaling to the roof tops. They reached 142 rather quickly. Looking down into the warehouse Bruce spotted the bald head first. 

"I guess that guy is supposed to be you," Dick said indicating the brunette across from Lex. 

"There are four guys, over there, and two watching that door. They must be waiting for Al," Robin stated even as he began to move towards the two that were watching the door. Robin incapacitated his two brutes and went to untie Lex and Clark as Batman dealt with the other four and interrogated them. 

Once free Lex immediately went to Clark's side worried now that the boy was still unconscious and clearly ill. 

"Clark?" Lex whispered pushing his hair back as he felt his forehead and pulled his hand away quickly at the scalding heat. 

"We need to get him to a hospital," Robin said. 

"No! We can't," Lex exclaimed as Batman approached them his voice even gruffer than usual. 

"They aren't talking, do you have any idea who would have hired them? Until we know you are still in danger." Lex stared at Batman, looked him up and down, glanced at Robin then stood. Approaching Batman he leaned forward to his ear. 

"You should have gotten a full facial mask, or hopes there aren't that many people out there who spent years obsessing over your lips. We are not going to a hospital. I'm sure you can arrange something. I'll admit the voice almost threw me, but you sound like that when you come." 

Any surprise Bruce felt about being identified was suppressed so quickly Lex wasn't sure he saw it. "Do you have a car?" Batman hit a few keys on his gauntlet and turned to Robin. 

"Put them in the batmobile, and watch them." 

Robin nodded his affirmative and started to walk. Stopped when he realized Lex wasn't following. Turning back Robin and Lex each had one of Clark's arms over their shoulders as they dragged the taller boy out towards the batmobile. 

"Batmobile?" Lex sniggered then stared as he saw the car approach. "How do you hide something like that?" 

Robin didn't answerer already trying to figure out how four people were supposed to fit inside the batmobile. Hell he felt cramped ever since he had hit puberty, he didn't know how Bruce did it. It had seemed so much bigger all those years ago. He hit a button on his utility belt and knew the Robin cycle would be appearing soon. 

"He can stay on top of me," Lex said guessing what Robin was thinking. 

"Okay," Robin said when he noticed Batman running out of the factory. He hurried them into the mobile as his motorcycle pulled up. Batman hit a button shutting the lid of the batmobile and throwing himself over Robin his cape absorbing most of the subsequent explosion. 

"They were double crossed," Batman explained moments later. "Someone wanted Luthor dead." He added as he stood brushing the debris off as he watched the factory burn. Opening up the batmobile he climbed in as Robin got on his cycle to follow. They left destruction in the distance long gone before any sirens were heard. 

\--3-- 

Lex rode silently besides a looming Bruce sweat running down his face. Clark wasn't running a fever he was impossibly hot. He knew now that it was clearly the best that he had refused a hospital and that Clark had been lying to him all this time. But that could wait until Clark was well. 

They drove for quite sometime and when the doors finally opened it in a massive cave. A few bats flittered about and he could see `Robin' pulling in besides them. Together the three of them got Clark out of the car and Batman stared feeling the heat emanating from the boy. Batman carried Clark and they started walking through a stone walkway that gently sloped upwards. 

They took a few steps before a series of alarms went off. "You two are contaminated." He said before a series of hoses appeared out of the stone wall spraying the four of them. Lex watched as the liquid was tinted green then clear. He was surprised to see how much of the gas was still on them. 

Clark moaned then and when the second blast hit them and the water ran clear Clark moaned again and blinked weakly. 

"Clark?" 

He vomited, blood, bile and a few streaks of green before fainting as he was carried to a large central chamber and Robin darted ahead to pull forth a sickbed. Batman deposited Clark on it as Lex slipped in between them looking down at the boy. 

"Clark?" 

Lex got no response as he wiped Clark's mouth and face with a cloth and water that Dick had provided. Batman turned on a series of overhead lights and Lex flinched slightly seeing Clark for the first time. There were lines of green running all over his exposed skin that had him looking something other than human. His skin was turning grey in places and Lex could see that breathing was an effort for the boy. 

It wasn't until he saw steam rising from Clark's wet clothing he realized how hot his fever really was. 

"We have to get his temperature down." 

"The computer is scanning him now. He's...he's not human." 

"Meteor Mutant, Smallville is laced with them from the meteor shower. Clark is the first one I've known not to go homicidal." 

"No Lex, his DNA. The structure, its not even remotely human." 

"What?" Lex said for the first time looking away from Clark to Bruce who was some distance away looking at a large computer screen. 

"I can't get much more than, it is not a double helix. It is something else entirely. It would take my computer years to even begin to understand it, let alone break it down." 

"We'll deal with that later what is wrong with him?" 

"Whatever contaminated you both has entered his system on the cellular level. For you it just upped your white blood cell count. Again." 

"For him...his body is deteriorating at the cellular level. He is fighting it. His cells are regenerating rather quickly but even not knowing what effect this has on him short of the obvious, he will eventually lose the fight. To make matters worse his system seems to be absorbing rather than expelling like your own." 

"What can we do?" 

"We have to find ways to purge his system." 

"Purge how?" 

"We could attempt to filter his blood with a dialysis. But it would take some time to find a compound that absorbs this mineral, so the only option for now would be, Hemodialysis." 

"Lets try it, do you have the equipment here?" 

Bruce didn't bother with a response pulling off his cowl and taking a seat as he worked on setting parameters for the filtering. As he wasn't sure what else the creature's blood was composed of he set it only to filter the unknown green mineral that had washed off both of them when they had been decontaminated. 

Once done, he looked down at Lex and saw that Robin had already begun setting up for the filtering process. Needles, still sealed in their casing as well as the tubing that would be attached to the needles and the machine. 

He went to another area of the cave and took what looked like a tarp and placed it on the side for the time being as he and Robin washed their hands and then began the process as Lex tried in vain to lower Clark's temperature with the wet cloth. 

Bruce rolled up Clark's sleeve and began inserting the needle, finding a vein easily as they were all a dark green color. Then connecting the machine he started up and threw the tarp over the machine as the first line of Clark's blood was drawn out of his body. 

"It emits a low grade radiation, the lead should be enough," Batman explained. 

Lex ran his fingers through Clark's hair and watched the blood slowly run out of Clark's body and into the machine only to be returned again. 

"Lex it will take upwards of five hours. I need to know who you think did this." 

"Someone to get to my father, my father, someone looking to get rich, a freak that planned ahead." 

Bruce sighed, "I was afraid of that." 

"Watch my father, he'll have a press conference in the next 12 hours. I'll see what he says." 

"Will he give himself away that quickly?" 

"Only I would be able to tell. And if I'm dead he would relax. Is that the kid you took on?" Lex asked glancing at Robin who was heading up a winding staircase at the far end of the cave. 

"Yes, who is he? It's not everyday I receive a ransom request for myself." 

"My, friend, Clark Kent." 

"And I'm assuming you didn't know about his less than human origins?" 

"I had an idea he was different just not that different. God and I tried so hard to make him tell me or find out myself. If he was a mutant...why not just share it. We had seen so many. Why ..." 

"Lex anyone ever tell you, you are intensely stubborn?" 

"Yeah an old classmate. He adopted me as a little brother of sorts since I was younger than even the youngest in the normal levels. At least I know why now you weren't as ahead as I was." Lex said looking around the cave. "These were the notes and plans you were always tinkering with." 

"You saw that?" 

"Bruce I wasn't kidding when I said obsessed, if you switched from strawberry to grape jam I knew about it." 

"And you had all that energy focused on this one?" 

"Clark is...good," Lex sighed. "Clark is so pure, you have trouble believing it could be real. And still he wants to be my friend. My best friend, a 16 year old alien farm boy." 

"Sixteen Lex?" 

"I have a thing for six year age gaps?" Lex responded with a smile to Bruce before turning back to Clark. 

"The legal repercussions, your father, the people in that little hole you are currently trapped in?" 

"We are just friends." 

"Can you at least look at me when you lie to me?" Bruce asked 

"I'm not lying Bruce, he's sixteen and in love with the girl next door." 

"Hmm," Bruce replied as he moved to take a seat at the computer, which was constantly scanning Clark's vitals. It was currently listing the percentage of blood that had been filtered and recording the speed of deterioration. 

He hit a few buttons and two large progress bars appeared on the screen before he pulled his chair to where Lex was standing knowing his friend wasn't about to move. Lex sat staring at Clark wondering what was happening to him. 

"The data is all there," Bruce said indicating the large monitors. "Lex glanced up and frowned. Clark's deterioration progress was much further along than his blood filtering process. His eyes flicked constantly from one to the other never noticing when Robin returned until the plate of food was nearly under his nose. 

"You have to eat." 

Lex barely poked the food as he watched the slow rise of the distillation bar and the slightly faster rise of the deterioration bar. And just as suddenly the distillation bar surged to twelve percent from three and Clark finally opened his eyes. 

"Clark?" Lex whispered ever so softly. 

"Lex," Clark whimpered with a pain filled moan. "Wha...." 

"The gas they used on us, it seems to react violently..." 

"Metor..." 

"Yes, do you know a way to stop it?" 

"Take...away...box...lead..." Clark added having trouble breathing. 

"Don't try to talk," Bruce said coming up to stand beside Clark. "I only need you to answer one question. This rock, have you ever had constant exposure?" 

"No...hurts." Clark's entire body hurt, it felt like he was being burned alive from the inside. And it was getting harder and harder to stay conscious. "Hot," he added and almost sighed in relief when what felt like an ice chip passed between his lips but his relief was short lived as he started to choke. 

Bruce was quick to help Clark sit up tilting his head forward as the chip and some water dribbled out of his mouth the boy already unconscious again. Bruce lowered him down again and looked at Lex. 

"Why did you ask him that?" 

"I was hoping I was wrong. He isn't human; I am running the computer on a lot of assumptions. But it looks like the longer he is exposed the longer lasting the damage. Even if his system is cleared...I'm sorry Lex...A human would already..." 

Lex stared at Clark's greenish skin and shook his head. "I can't accept that, I want to see what your computer is running." Lex said standing and looking away from Clark for the longest period of time since entering the cave. 

Robin smirked as Lex made his way to the computer and began clicking. Not even slowed by the request for a password. Robin's smirk became slack jawed shock. He turned to Bruce who reached and pulled his mask off gently. 

"I think its about time you took that off," Bruce said in resignation. 

"Aren't you surprised he knew your password?" 

"Not really he chose it. It means little to me, his own is something I chose." 

"What?" 

"My parents' anniversary." 

"So what are those numbers?" Dick asked rubbing bits of glue off his face. 

"His little brother's birthday." 

"I don't remember him having a brother." 

"He died," Bruce whispered as he watched Lex pull up the Torch's database, pausing slightly as he tried to hack Chloe's system. Then remembering something Clark said typed in the famous quote. `thetruthisoutthere' and gained access adding Chloe's database adding information about Smallville's population to Batman's database and some information gathered about the meteor rock and the shower in Smallville. 

He typed in everything he knew about Clark so far and the things he guessed and started to work from there, files and folders appearing and disappearing almost impossibly fast. 

"And I thought you were scary," Dick said with a smile removing the Robin suit and pulling on the outfit he had had on before beginning this strange whirl wind night. He hoped together Lex and Bruce could find a way to save Clark, whatever he was. 

\--4--  
Lex watched as the distillation bar reached 100%. The deterioration bar had slowed at 30% and now constantly hovered between 30 and 35% rising and dropping at some unknown pattern. Bruce had walked over to Clark and was removing the apparatus wile keeping the lead shielding in place. 

Despite the fact that it had taken nearly seven hours for the progress to complete Lex had neither slept nor eaten working his way through the files on the computer and Chloe's taken files. Her wall of weird had been an enlightening experience though he wondered how she could have thought Clark was normal being so close to him. 

A window to a news channel popped up and Lex was about to minimize the window much more interested in the case of Greg Arkin than whatever, news prompts Bruce had programmed in when he saw the flash of his father's mane. 

Glancing down he quickly took the screen off mute to hear the report, his eyes watching every move and nuance of his father, he hit a few keys to record it as well. 

"...and CEO of Luthorcorp, Lionel Luthor. Wait Pat I think we are about to find out what this conference is about." 

Lionel's face would be seen as impassive to the casual observer, but Lex could tell already, he had had quite a few drinks and was slightly unnerved. Lex felt the presence of Bruce behind him. 

"He's off kilter. He didn't plan this, or it didn't go according to plan." 

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the associated press, at approximately 9:15 pm last night I received a ransom call for my son Lex. I was told to bring two million dollars, to a location in Gotham city for the safe return of my son. I do not negotiate with terrorists, the Gotham police arrived on the scene a mere 15 minutes later, to find the building had exploded. Killing everyone inside, including the kidnappers, and my son Lex." 

With that bombshell dropped dozens of reporters started shooting questions. 

"What does this mean for Luthorcorp?" A particularly cut throat reporter asked louder than the rest. 

Lionel glanced at the reporter a dark expression in his eyes. "Luthorcorp will continue to run its daily operations. There will be a memorial service for Lex, in two days, right here at his home city of Metropolis. There is some joy to be found this day, but it is bittersweet." Lionel motion to the crowd of who Lex had assumed was his many peons and one male stepped forward. He looked younger than Lex, and Lex immediately recognized the brother he had found just a few days before. 

He had not let go of that brother fiasco that the Dunleavy woman had brought forth sure there was a grain of truth in her madness. 

"This is Lucas, Lucas Luthor. It had just recently come to my attention that I had another son from a failed relationship. I have just found one son only to lose another." 

Lex crossed his arms in irritation but continued to watch his father until he was sure. "It wasn't Lionel." 

"How can you be so sure?" 

"He's known about Lucas for years. Most likely since his birth, he was dad's secret weapon. To actually admit him as a Luthor means he really thinks I'm gone and that he's scrambling to cover his bases. He doesn't like being taken by surprise. He didn't get much sleep and he was drinking. He's not sure about presenting Lucas but he feels he has to show a strong front and show there is no concern about the company." 

"Why is that?" 

"A lot of people expected him to step down when he went blind. Or at least become more of a figure head. Being blind and lacking an heir, is a level of weakness Lionel can't abide. He knows this is a dangerous move, so he must have a powerful controlling factor for Lucas. Most likely money, from what I saw when I was researching him he had quite the gambling problem. So he's a much easier puppet to control." 

"So he's not on your list of suspects?" Bruce said watching the man who had turned the announcement of his son's death into a presentation of a new one. He didn't show any feeling at the loss of Lex, short of the supposed lack of control he was showing. 

Bruce watched the screen more closely and started picking up small signs as Lionel fielded questions. "When did he get his vision back?" 

"He's been lying about still being blind for at least a week so I am not sure. Blindness is no longer an asset. But we have bigger problems; one repeated exposure is the most common cause of mutation, but as I am already a mutant my chance is slimmer. With Clark I don't even know what it is doing to his system beyond attacking it. Two, we have to somehow get word to the Kents." 

"Kents?" 

"Clark's parents, he told them he would be spending the night. He doesn't have chores but they will expect him maybe around lunch. And if they saw my father's press conference, they know he was with me. And I don't want them involved in this or knowing how ill Clark is." 

"I'll take care of it," Bruce said. 

"No I will, and I know the best way to do it," Lex said opening a internet window and connecting to one of his many hidden secret servers. He titled the email `The Truth is Out There' and in it he typed a message. 

Alive and Mutating. He hit send and wished he could say he was surprised at the almost instant reply. It was a link. Clicking on it even Bruce whistled at the level of security on the forum. 

"Who is this? They are very good." 

"Chole Sullivan she's an interesting one. Her boyfriend at the moment is a telekinetic artist. He's one of the less violent mutants. Well or the smarter ones." 

He wasn't the least bit surprised when he saw the first message from Chloe was a test. 

Admin: What makes you worthy? 

Lex began typing and hoped he was good enough to convince a paranoid Chloe. 

Neo12: When the Fire fell from the sky I believed a man could fly. 

Admin: Did you grow wings? 

Neo12: No I just lost my hair. 

Admin: LEX?! 

Neo12: Very good Miss. Sullivan, I must commend you on the security of this site. My companion and I are impressed. Though there is a back door to your wall of weird data base. This computer is very advanced but, in another year any idiot might be able to hack it. 

Admin: I'll get to it. How are you alive and do you know where Clark is? 

Neo12: Well that's something I will keep to myself for the time being. Clark is here, we are in hiding. The world should keep on thinking I'm dead at least. Let the Kents know Clark is fine but insists on staying with me to keep me safe. They can field any probing well enough I suppose. 

Admin: That is some posh hiding place. Your IP has changed 12 times since we started. 

Neo12: What do you know about the meteor rock that you haven't placed on the site? 

Admin: It tends to give explosives and other things an extra punch; I found that out last week, you really hacked the entire thing? 

Neo12: Yes, why Neo 12? 

Admin: 12th mutant to contact me. The Neo thing its Justin's favorite movie. 

Neo12: what makes you think I'm a mutant? 

Admin: One you told me in the email and bruises do not heal in a day. I don't care how rich you are. And before you try to lie I touched you, no makeup no flinch they were gone. 

Neo12: when did you... 

Admin: I was standing next to Clark aka invisible. Any way what does meteor rock have to do with this? 

Neo12: The kidnappers...they used a green tinted gas, it absorbed into our skin to knock us out. 

Admin: Meteor knock out gas? Lex, this is just a theory but if you got such a strong exposure...Neo6 he's brilliant and even though part of it is due to meteor exposure. We think it may cause cancer as well as a level of mental instability. Ok the mental instability we are sure about after freaks like Tina and Greg, but you can control it, Jodi is a good example. If she was really unstable she would have just eaten Pete. But the cancer, if you have long term exposure he's trying to work on getting a skin sample from Lana. She's the only non mutant we know who's had constant exposure for years because of that stupid necklace. 

Neo12: Thank you; have him send any reports to me via the previous email I sent you. 

Admin: Is Clark ok? Lex why are you...what's wrong with Clark? 

Neo12: As I said he's fine, being a paranoid body guard and hovering but otherwise fine. He's eating enough to feed a small country at the moment and if you think I am letting him near this computer with food... 

Admin: Ok I have to go can I tell the Kents about you? 

Neo12: They need to know why Clark isn't coming home. Is your little boyfriend telepathic as well? 

Admin: How do you? No. 

Neo12: then he need not know either. 

Admin: <i>Administrator has logged off</i>

Lex sat back and looked at the conversation. He wondered who Neo6 was but it seemed as if you passed Chloe's test and were proved to be a non homicidal mutant she removed all identifying information from your profile. 

Neo on her wall of weird was obviously Justin but the names she had mentioned were all on the database Neo6 apparently had the ability to split himself into two completely independent and aware pieces. 

Chloe sat back and looked at Justin who wrapped his arms around her. "I don't think Clark is fine," She whispered a tremble in her voice. "I think that meteor gas did something, and Lex is trying to fix it while trying to stay away from the people who tried to kill him." 

"I thought you said you already thought Clark might be a mutant?" 

"I'm not sure, but if he wasn't before he might be now." 

"Don't do this, you have to tell the Kents he's okay. If you don't believe it how will they?" 

Chloe kissed Justin on the cheek and took a deep breath. "God I hope I can do this." 

\--5-- 

Justin took Chloe's hand as they walked up the stairs to the yellow farm house. "You can do it," he whispered. 

After three failed attempts to ring the door bell Justin glanced at the buzzer and it rang causing a whack from Chloe. 

"Ow!" 

"Oh, Chloe, Justin, Clark's..." 

"We know Mrs. Kent, can we come in?" Chloe pulled a device out of her pocket and turned it on as she was led to the kitchen smiling when it remained green all the way. 

"Hello, Mr. Kent," Justin said nudging Chloe who looked up to see the man drying his hands on a dish towel. 

"Mr. Kent," Chloe said with a smile as she turned the device off and shoved it in her pocket. 

"Chloe what was that thing?" 

"It was to check for bugs Mr. Kent. A friend rigged it up for me in between looking for aliens. Anyway the point is Lex is alive and Clark is with him." 

"Oh thank God," Martha said breathing a sigh of relief. 

"How do you know this?" Jonathan asked. 

"Lex contacted me. He doesn't know who's doing this and Clark doesn't want to leave him," Chloe said biting her lower lip. 

Martha zeroed in on the gesture like only a mother could. "What is it Chloe? What aren't you saying?" 

"Nothing, everything is fine," Chloe said her voice rising in pitch as Justin sank into a chair in defeat. 

"Chloe the truth please." 

"I don't know if it is...I didn't even hear Lex's voice. He said Clark was eating." 

"Okay, sit down, tell us what you think is going on." 

"Okay, Lex started asking questions about the effects of the meteor rock." Justin flinched at the mention and Martha went to the fridge, and pulled out a peach cobbler that she had made for dinner. 

"You don't still have those nightmares do you sweetie?" Martha said sliding a slice towards him, and he dug in as Jonathan worked on Chloe. 

"No the therapy helped, I'm just glad it was just dreams. I'm happy to see Principal Kwan even if he's giving me detention. I still can't believe I almost made it to his house one night when Chloe called," Justin whispered as Chloe wrapped her arms around him. 

"Now Chloe please tell us what do you think the problem is," Jonathan asked as Martha rubbed Justin's back. 

"Its just Lex asked questions about the meteor rock and the exposure. Then he told me the people who captured them used meteor laced knock out gas. That was so strong it absorbed into their skin. 

Martha gasped, as Jonathan shook his head. "We know it causes mutations and a period of mental instability. It might cause cancer, we're still working on that, the way Lex made it sound, what if Clark is going through some horrible mutation? I think Lex is trying to help him while he's in hiding from whoever tried to kill him," Chloe said whimpering tears in her eyes, now the one being comforted by Justin. 

"Chloe I'm sure that's not the case or Lex would be just as sick," Martha said trying to reassure the children. 

"But Lex is already a mutant," Chloe sniffed. 

"How do you know that?" Martha asked. 

"He heals way too quickly, as in a day to heal major bruises. And I'm sure he's broken bones only to see him be fine in a few days." 

"Look, Chloe I'm sure Clark is fine, but the next time Lex contacts you have him contact us. We would like to get an idea of when he will be coming back. Also if this hasn't blown over enough for Clark to come home Monday spread the word at school he's helping out some family in Montana and should be back in a little while." 

"You really think so?" Chloe asked sniffing against Justin's shirt as he took it all in stride floating his spoon to get another bite of the cobbler, sharing Mr. Kent's grin. 

"I told you, you were freaking out for nothing, I bet Clark is already a nice little mutant, and the gas didn't do anything," Justin added after swallowing. 

"Are you still eating cobbler?" Chloe exclaimed pulling away. "I'm worried my friend might be dying and you're eating peach cobbler?" She yelled smacking his shoulders lightly. 

"We just got confirmation that your conspiracy theory was just that a theory. Try some," he said having a spoon hover in front of her face. Chloe frowned but took the bite and smiled. "See," Justin said with an easy smile. 

"Chloe, Justin, thank you so much for bringing us this news. I'm glad Lex and Clark are both okay and please keep in touch," Jonathan said giving them a not too subtle hint as he saw Martha was near the breaking point. "Let us know the minute you hear something." 

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Kent," Chloe said as she stood and pulled Justin away from the last of the cobbler. The last bit floating after him. 

"They are sweet kids," Jonathan murmured as the door shut. 

"Jonathan, what are we going to do? You know what those rocks do to Clark." 

"I know, but how else would Lex have survived the explosion that killed his kidnappers?" 

Martha looked at Jonathan the hope clear in her eyes. "You think so?" 

"I think Clark might have been hurt at first when they kidnapped him, how else would they have taken him? As much as I hate it, I think Clark is keeping Luthor safe at the moment. Let's just hope the next time he finds a way to contact us." 

* * *

Chloe had barely settled in her driver's seat before she looked over at Justin who was trying to buckle up and succeeding after a few seconds. Once he was settled she pulled away from the farm and began in rapid fire succession. 

"They know something they are not telling," Chloe said with a frown. "You think Clark really is a meteor mutant and just doesn't want to tell us?" 

"Well why would he? I told you to tell him about the boards. Not just the wall. If he thinks every mutant he's ever met is a nut after Lana or Lex why would he want to admit being one?" "There's you." 

"Yes and I just had homicidal nightmares about killing our principal and my girlfriend. I am not the poster boy for sane. I'm just not a killer." 

"But he acted so weird when I told him about the wall." 

"Maybe he has a crappy mutation power like that guy who can talk to goldfish? Talking to cows maybe or corn. I mean if he had a really cool mutation he wouldn't have been the scarecrow." 

"I don't know, the Kents just seemed like they knew exactly what the meteor rock would do to Clark." 

"Yes but they weren't worried," Justin added. "Why don't you just believe Lex?" 

"Cause he's Lex? He's always saying like twelve things at once." 

"Chloe stop looking for a story," Justin said with a sigh. 

"I'm not looking for a story." 

"Sure Chloe." 

"I just want the truth." 

"Which you have no proof that you didn't already get. See if you can talk to Lex again once Ian sends you his files." 

"Okay." 

"And when Clark comes back tell him about the board. And goldfish man. See what happens if you trust him. It goes both ways." 

* * *

"Lex?" Clark whispered and Lex who had been dozing in the chair by his bedside sat up with a start. 

"Yes Clark?" 

"Are we in a cave?" 

"Yes." 

"Why are we in a cave?" Clark asked attempting to sit up on shaky limbs. 

"Here," Lex said helping him sit. "What's the last thing you remember?" 

"We were in the mansion...going to get food...someone broke in," Clark began and tried his best to scan Lex why his attempt at X-ray vision was doing nothing but giving him a headache. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine Clark. You're the one who's been unconscious for over a day and a half." 

"What?" 

"How do you feel?" 

"I feel fi..." Clark stopped and began to catalogue his aches and pains. He felt as if he had gone ten rounds with a krypto-freak and turned human all at once. Everything felt sore and he had a vague nausea underling every thing else. 

"I think I'm okay, a little tired. Why are we in a cave?" 

"A friend of mine found us. Well the problem is that the people, who kidnapped us, were doubled crossed by someone. The world thinks I'm dead at the moment." 

"But...what about my parents?" 

"I got word to them earlier, via Chloe. They know you are with me." 

"Okay, can I talk to them?" 

"Once we get a confirmation about the security of your family's line. Our end is untraceable but it won't do if someone hears you mentioning me or your parents. Or even if I say something in the background if someone else picks it up." 

"That makes sense; I just don't want them to worry." 

"I know Clark. Are you hungry?" He asked looking towards Alfred who was coming down the stairs with a tray. It was soup, water and a sandwich for Lex. 

"Oh, I see the young master is awake. I will prepare another plate for him." 

"Make it two Lex said glancing at Clark with a smile that was tiredly returned. As Alfred placed the tray down and made his way back to the stairs, Lex inched his tray towards Clark. Clark picked up the sandwich and felt his stomach roll slightly at the thought and went for the soup instead. 

Brining a spoon to his lips he wondered what the green gas had done and hoped that his skin hadn't done that horrible thing of turning green there would be no way to explain that away. Looking at Lex he didn't seem to be acting any differently but he did seem to have faint bags under his eyes. He slid the sandwich back over to Lex and shifted so Lex could join him on his bed. 

"So who's your friend?" Clark asked looking around the cave and smelling something he remembered from a school trip. Bat Guano. "Batman?" He asked with a smile, "Lex? Wow really?! Batman?" 

"Clark..." Lex started in a scolding tone. 

"Okay sorry, how do you know Batman? Do you run around in tights too?" Clark asked laughing at Lex's stunned look. "Nah there aren't any purple superhero's that I know about." 

"Brat," Lex said smacking Clark shoulder lightly and causing the boy to exclaim in a howl of agony. Lex would have said it was contrived but he could see the shock etched on Clark's face. Tears were coming out of the corner of his eyes as he griped his shoulder gasping for air. 

"Clark, I'm sorry Oh God," Lex whispered as Clark turned green, though a more natural shade. Lex took a step back at just the right moment and only ended up with a bit of soup on his shoes instead. 

He popped open the water, and held it or Clark once he stopped dry heaving. Clark gargled some not bothering on ceremony since he had already vomited on the floor, than drank a small sip before handing the bottle back unable to even think about drinking more. 

"Are you alright?" Lex asked his hand hovering but not daring to touch Clark again. 

Clark shook his head lying back down wearily. Looking at Clark, Lex could see the fear clearly written on his face. Clark no more had any idea what was wrong with him than Lex did. They were both in an unknown territory and as much as Lex wanted to ask Clark about his origins now was neither the time nor the place. 

Clark shut his eyes and really felt his body, his shoulder was still radiating agony and having been super strong for years he knew almost instantly that that blow was weak even by human standards. Lex had not been trying to hurt him in the least. So the question became what was going on with him. The only time he felt that much pain was when he received a blow and was already suffering the effects of meteor rocks. 

Alfred returned, Dick close behind to see Lex had found the stash of sawdust and was using it to absorb the vomit. Clark was again lying down but the pained expression led them both to believe he was awake and had just shut his eyes. 

Lex suddenly stiffened and walked over to the computer and typed in a few commands and looking at the results cursed. 

"Fucking unbelievable." 

"What is it?" Dick asked. 

"I can't believe how much of an idiot I am. I'm just as ingrained with the meteor gas as Clark was. Except my body is expelling it, in sweat mostly but its still there, creeping its way out of my system. I'm poisonous to Clark at the moment. Do you have somewhere where I could work it off?" 

Dick smiled and walked over to the computer to a side keyboard and hit a few keys that lit up the other side of the cave where gymnastics equipment, free weights, and some bikes and treadmills were waiting. 

"Thanks." 

Dick nodded and strolled over to Clark. "So, what are you?" 

\--6-- 

Clark moaned a hand thrown over his face and he almost didn't hear the question. Pulling his arm back he looked at Dick. 

"What?" 

"Master Dick," Alfred warned. 

"What are you doing with Lex Luthor?" 

"You don't have to say it like that." 

"Like what?" 

"Like Lex is his father." 

"So you guys are friends?" Dick asked hovering over Clark. 

"Yeah, who are you?" 

"Oh yeah you've been out a while, Dick, Dick Grayson." 

"Clark Kent. What happened to Lex?" 

"He's working up a sweat." 

"Uh ok..." Clark replied confused. 

"I'll let him explain it. Between him and Bruce I feel like I'm in the third grade." 

"Bruce Wayne? Lex's friend from boarding school?" 

"Yeah, friend just like you and he are friends." 

"Uh okay," Clark said not sure what Dick could mean unless Lex and Bruce had been unlikely friends but seeing as they were both billionaires it couldn't be as strange as Lex and Clark being friends. 

"You know Bruce is seven years older than Lex?" Clark nodded with a grin. 

"Lex told me once about it when I told him about some people commenting on the age difference between us. He said seven years is nothing, the only real difference was that I spent eight hours a day suffering at school and him at work." 

"You sound better; do you want to try to eat again?" Alfred asked approaching with the tray, the scent of food hit Clark and his stomach lurched. With a weak groan Clark shook his head the thought of food bringing back his nausea. 

Alfred simply turned and handed the food to Dick. "I think you may be able to handle some broth in a few hours." 

"Maybe, so uh, where's um, uh, Batman?" Clark asked not able to fully had his grin despite his ill health. 

"You've never seen him have you?" 

"Just some blurry pictures from Chloe." 

"Hmm, just Batman?" 

"Well she thinks he has a partner, and some of the pictures have this flash of yellow and red. Is that you?" 

"Robin, boy wonder at your service." Dick said with a slight bow. 

"Boy wonder? How old are you?" 

"Nineteen but I started when I was 12. The name stuck. I really want to change it but I think Bruce would throw a fit. Do you know how to fix yourself?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well that gas they hit you with did a number on you. We had to filter your blood to get all that green muck out." 

"Where is it?" Clark asked. 

"Some lead crate on the far side of the cave." 

Clark frowned, if the meteor rock was incased in lead there was no reason for him to feel half as ill as he did. Sitting up the cave spun and Clark didn't realize he was falling off his makeshift bed until the strong arms wrapped around him. 

"Woah there big guy, just don't hurl on me ok," Dick said as he shifted Clark back onto his bed in the cave. 

Clark moaned in response his insides churning. Dick felt his face and pulled back. Clark was burning with fever again. Not so hot as when he was first brought in burning Dick through his gloves but still more than could be considered safe for a normal human. 

Heading to near where Lex was putting their workout materials to an impressive use sweating extensively on the equipment his expression blank as he worked an elliptical machine; he filled a basin with cold water and gathered a cloth. Glancing at Lex he grinned. 

"When you are done beating Bruce's record there are showers that way. Oh and hit the yellow button and all this stuff will be sterilized." 

A slight tilt of his head was the only indication he received that Lex had heard him. Heading back to Clark he wasn't happy to see the boy was asleep or had lost consciousness again. Wiping his face with the cold cloth he hoped to bring down the fever. Whatever Clark was he seemed friendly enough and he really wanted to know if he would laugh to Bruce's face. 

"Come on, you haven't even seen me in costume. And I think Lex will hurt me if you die." 

"Master Dick I hardly think that is the type of encouragement young Master Clark needs at the moment." 

"Well he needs something," Dick said hand running through his longer hair. 

Lex stood in the stream of the shower and took deep calm steadying breaths that hat nothing to do with the fact that he had spent the last hour and a half running to sweat out the last of an alien gas from his system so he would not poison an equally alien Clark. 

Here in the shower knowing that Clark was out of immediate danger and now all he could think about was that small blurb of information on the computer. Clark was not human; his DNA was so foreign that they could not even begin to map it. Yet he looked like a human being and he was one of the most open human people Lex had ever met, not looking at those secrets he harbored with such vigor. 

"Oh God," Lex murmured, the way he had pushed had investigated. What if he had drawn his father's attention to Clark? A secret like that was not safe in the hands of a Luthor. He couldn't fathom being Clark, and harboring such a secret. 

But then the question became why Clark was here? Where are the rest of his kind? What was his reason for being placed on earth, was he a scout of some kind, an advance guard and why send the Meteor rocks as well? 

Was Clark some kind of sleeper? He had seen a change in Clark's personality once that he had attributed to drugs, what if it had been something else. A malfunction, a glimpse of what Clark would become. 

His face had been so sad and ashamed when he had returned to the castle to apologize. What if Clark himself did not know what he was? What he was sent here for? What if Clark was just a pawn and one day his very own mind would be turned against him. 

"You still do your best brooding in the shower," Bruce said as he stood against the side of the shower. 

Lex looked him over and saw that Bruce was dressed in a crisp white shirt open at the collar and black slacks. Lex stepped out of the shower and onto the cold floor tiles as Bruce held a towel out for him, his eyes giving away nothing. 

Lex glanced at the towel before standing in Bruce's personal space, his hand going to wrap around the man who was just as tall as Clark. Making Lex at six feet somewhat short, his hand was gripped in a tight, but gentle hold. 

"No Lex." 

"Why not?" 

"One I will not fuck you to take your mind off what is bothering you. Those days are over. Second I highly doubt Dick would appreciate it. He was none to pleased about that little scene in the warehouse." 

"He saw me grab your ass?" Lex asked with a smirk stepping back and taking the towel. "I suppose you brought me clothes then?" 

"Yes, we need to discuss your boy. He's not human Lex." 

"It finally makes sense," Lex said discarding the underwear Bruce had provided and pulled on the grey slacks. 

"What does?" 

"I wondered how anyone could live in this world their entire life and still see so much good in it. Be willing to give anyone a chance, to have that level of innocence, I would have thought it to be some small town mentality, but none of his friends share it. The girl of his dreams is a delusional self absorbed, self proclaimed princess, and still he does everything for her while she juggles him and her idiot quarterback boyfriend. You're right Bruce, he isn't human, he's something much better." 

\--7-- 

After a long pause Bruce let his gaze drift over Lex as he responded. "I've never heard you sound so..." 

"What? Would you rather me say oh no let's kill the evil alien that's done nothing but try to save me life?" Lex asked snidely. 

"You don't usually let things go this easily." 

"Easily? Clark has to live first then we will see where we stand. Having him near death is not something that seems the ideal time to find out if he is part of an invading force. He's been here since he was a child. If he is they are good." 

"You don't trust him." 

"I want to, I want to believe he is everything I said. But it could all be a great and wonderful hoax. He could be nothing more than a puppet. But then why try to keep me alive at risk of your own alien life." 

"You are Lex Luthor, your ties in business could be just what they want. Maybe they are that good." 

"And how would they know anyone of use would ever come to Smallville? It's Smallville Bruce. No if he was planted in Metropolis, Gotham, New York, LA. Hell if they were really that good he would have landed in China. There is more to this Bruce." 

"I think you have gotten soft Lex." 

"And for someone who raised a child you are not nearly soft enough." 

"What Child?" Bruce asked. 

"Your ward." 

"Lex do you think the relationship I have with Dick could have been built on a father son dynamic?" 

"Alfred," Lex stated. 

"Alfred." 

"And in the suit?" 

"Robin was my student. He did not need a father; he needed someone to show him how to channel that anger." 

"And you needed someone to loosen you up," Dick said wrapping himself around Bruce almost as if he were part snake before pulling away from the unamused billionaire with a sigh. Lex who had not seen or heard the teen approached watched the dynamic and saw how familiar it was. 

Though Dick had backed off where he would have pushed and pushed. Though Lex could read the calmness in Bruce's eyes that had not been there before. The life bled back into the ice blue and apparently so could Dick because despite his sigh he was smiling. 

"How's Clark?" 

"He's awake again, he doesn't want to eat. Alfred wants to try broth later." 

"Again?" Lex asked. 

"He passed out for a little while but he's fine now," Dick said quickly, something about Lex's expression having him know that his anger would not be the ice coldness of Bruce but something much more destructive. 

"Lex." Bruce warned. 

"Yes I know, no shooting the messenger, good messengers are hard to find." 

Bruce grinned and Lex returned it although his body was already twisting back towards the cave. 

"Lex, we need to find out who tried to kill you. If they had decided to take you to Metropolis you may have been." 

"Don't try and distract me on this Bruce, you already have a list and most likely have a better idea on who it is than I do." 

"Six people," Bruce admitted. 

"Just six?" 

"With the means and reputation to hire those men and betray them while remaining in the shadows all this time. What kind of enemies have you been making?" Bruce asked. 

"The kind that can turn invisible, shape shift, and suck the very heat from your body leaving you a frozen husk. Though only the first two went after me personally. The third simply attacked the castle and those in it." 

"Geez, where do get all that? Even some of the stuff me and Bruce have faced weren't that odd." 

"Smallville." 

"I want to sit with Clark as we go over who the six are." 

"Fine," Bruce said stiffly. 

"You don't trust him." 

"He's not human." 

"That's a very narrow mentality Bruce. Whoever tried to kill me was most likely human, it doesn't make them better," Lex said turning off. 

"Bruce, I've never seen you act this way. What's going on?" Dick asked once Lex was out of ear shot. 

Bruce's only response was his expression fading into that of a grim line and cold empty eyes. Dick watched his, mentor and distant lover walk away and wondered what non human had Bruce met that made him so distrustful on such a minor fact. He knew most of the criminals they fought at least the real dangers were Metahumans. Still human to a degree, Joker, for all the things wrong with him would have a double helix. It would be slightly altered but it would be there. 

Dick pulled himself out of his thoughts and followed after Bruce, interested as well in knowing who had attempted to kill Lex and by association Clark. 

"Hey Lex," Clark rasped softly already sitting up on his forearms, not willing to try for fully sitting up as he had nearly fallen off the makeshift bed moments before. 

"I saw that Clark, lie down," Lex reprimanded and a faint blush spread to Clark's cheek. 

"I'll be fine," Clark said wanting to reassure Lex even if he didn't believe it. 

"You can at least try to lie convincingly," Lex said though it worried him that Clark seemed to be at as much of a loss as they were. 

Bruce moved into Clark's line of sight and Lex watched as the smile faded which surprised him. Clark was entirely too trusting and friendly, but he didn't like Bruce. Clark frowned and looked up and down. 

"I thought you'd be bigger," he finally mumbled to the amusement of Dick whose laughter became silent when Bruce glared but it didn't stop. 

"Why?" 

"Those reports Chloe shows me makes me think you are some kind of I don't know something. You're just normal." 

"Bruce as much as I want to see you face off with Clark he's ill and until we can find and deal with who tried to kill me we can't get him the proper medical care." 

"Deal with?" Bruce asked. 

"They tried to kill us Bruce," Lex said placing a hand on Clark's shoulder eyes watching for his reaction. When Clark did not even seem to notice him he took a seat on Clark's makeshift bed and helped him to sit up properly. 

"Don't you want to know who it is first?" Bruce asked. 

"Fine, give me names." 

"Lionel Luthor, I know what you said, he may not have intended to kill you but someone may have betrayed him. He may lead us to the answers we need even indirectly." 

"Ok fine." 

"Morgan Edge." 

"The crime boss?" Lex asked perplexed. 

"Yes, he has a history with your father, it may have been a message. Rupert Thorne." 

"I don't know the name." 

"He's local, I just find it strange that you were taken here and not to some remote location in Metropolis. The Hardwicks." 

"They are not smart enough for this." 

"Lex, these kidnappers were goons at best. It was luck that they were not caught before this. They were not even smart enough to boot up a computer to see if Clark was me. They called the manor directly, having no idea who they were speaking to, who was listening and demanding a ransom. Who ever hired them wanted it done quick and cheap." 

"Victoria," Lex said and Bruce noticed the way Clark's expression turned dark at the mention of the woman. "You said six." 

"An of as yet undetermined source originating from Smallville, due to the localized nature of the gas" Bruce explained. 

"A lot of people use Meteor rock in things. I can't go near, Ms. Mayfield's house; she uses pieces for wind chimes in her windows, doors, and sells them too. Most people don't believe it's dangerous, except us and we're just dumb kids." 

"So someone could have simply made meteor laced knock out gas?" Bruce asked skeptically. 

"As far as I know my parents were the only ones who went out of their way to clear their land of meteor fragments. And that was just cause dad said he didn't believe what anyone said, a glowing green rock was not safe. But there wasn't much that landed near the farm so it was just a few days of extra work or so Dad said." 

"Where were you during this?" Lex asked. 

"I don't know, with mom I guess. It wasn't like I had chores at three," Clark said with a shrug. "You said it was six," Clark said turning to Bruce. 

"He did say six people," Dick pointed out. 

"Nah, he counted the Hardwicks as one person. Victoria and her Dad. So who's left?" Clark asked. 

"Lucas Donleavy Luthor." 

"My new public brother?" 

"You have a brother?" 

"I had a brother, Lucas is my father's bastard," Lex said coldly and Clark was confused but before he could question about the fact that Lex had two brothers Bruce interrupted. 

"He had the most to gain." 

"I don't know, Lucas is knee deep in gambling debt. I was going to use that as a way to approach him. See where his loyalties were. He didn't have enough to pay for a hotel room, let alone a gang of kidnappers. Not to mention that unless my father told him he had no way of being sure he would be welcomed into the family." 

"Something perfectly reasonable for someone with a gambling problem all or nothing," Bruce stated. 

Alfred approached with a tray of chicken broth and a glass of water for Clark. Dick noticed him first and took the tray. 

"Thanks Al," he said approaching Clark slowly. "Any urge to upchuck big guy?" 

"No," Clark said and realized that along with the lack of nausea he didn't feel the least bit hungry. He would try the broth though. Dick settled the tray in his lap and with Lex's warm side pressed into his back he actually just wanted to go back to sleep. 

"Clark is something wrong?" 

"Just tired I guess," he said brining the first spoon of broth to his mouth. He didn't notice the silence that descended on the as he had another mouthful of the broth before reaching for the glass and having a sip of water. 

Clark couldn't seem to muster the energy to take another sip of the broth. Instead he leaned more into Lex realizing that Lex was fast becoming the most important person in his life next to his parents. He rested the top of his head on Lex's shoulder's and allowed himself to drift off dimly hearing a crash as he fell asleep and the glass that still had been in his hand shattered to the cave floor. 

"What was in that broth?" Lex asked eyes narrowed. 

"Chicken stock," Alfred replied not the least bit intimidated. 

"That all?" Lex asked as he shifted slightly so he was a more comfortable pillow for Clark and he could run his fingers through the black hair. 

"Al wouldn't do that Lex," Dick said taking the tray, "but you can check if you want." 

"I want to bring the Kents here." 

"What?" Bruce asked. 

"I'm not going to let Clark die because I wanted to keep myself safe. Find a way to bring them here or I'm going back to Smallville with Clark." 

"You would risk your life for him?" 

"He would do the same, he's done the same." 

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked. 

"What do you mean; I think I know if someone has saved my life." 

"But was his life ever at risk?" Bruce said removing a bent syringe from his pocket. "I wanted to get a blood sample to know what was keeping Mr. Kent so ill after the dialysis. This last needle was diamond tipped." 

Lex stared at the needle, and ran his fingers against Clark's soft skin. 

\--8-- 

"It may feel human but its not," Bruce growled. "If you tried to hit him you would most likely break every bone in your hand." 

"So what you are trying to tell me is because his life was never at risk when he saved me that it doesn't count? That its all part of a scheme to take over the world by getting one over the owner of a crap factory?" Lex asked his voice cold even as his fingers continued their soothing runs through Clark's hair. 

"Lex, don't let yourself be blinded by affection for this thing." 

"That's the second time you have implied that Clark's not being human makes him something less." 

"Earth is for human beings, not for some near invincible alien to make its playground." 

"Playground? Bruce, Clark is 16 in high school, working on a farm; he does not have plans of world domination." 

"So he's never acted anything but the innocent teenager that is too good to be true?" 

Lex was about to respond that this indeed was the case when he recalled the fact that Clark had acted very strangely once. And it had been frightening in its intensity. He had almost been the complete opposite from Clark, except for his interest in Lex. 

"What did he do?" 

"He was just high, it was nothing," Lex muttered holding onto Clark. 

"High? Drugs affect him?" 

"How else do you get high Bruce? Looked like a few things combined nothing I haven't done." 

"What did he want to do?" 

"He wanted us to leave Smallville, just be the two of us against the world." 

"Against or ruling?" Bruce asked. 

"I do not know what your hang up is but I don't have time for it. If you do not want to help Clark tell me and we can leave. I do not have time for this." 

"Make time," Bruce snarled. "He is not human, he is using you. He is pushing all your buttons, getting you to do exactly what he needs. This isn't like you Lex, you don't do things like this, risk yourself for some stranger. You are not like this. Something's been done to you." 

"Yeah," Clark whispered from Lex's chest. Sliding his arms around the waist of the stiff billionaire, not even realizing how it would look to Bruce. "I gave him a chance. I didn't listen to everyone saying oh he's evil don't trust him." Clark pulled away from Lex slightly to look him in the face. "This loser is your friend? Whitney is nicer to me and he strung me up in a field." 

"Clark..." 

"You are my best friend; I don't know why he thinks I have jedi mind powers, or why you would need jedi mind powers used on you to be good. Maybe the hairy wonder, but not you. I trust you with my life." 

Bruce snorted. "What?" Clark snapped focusing on him and turning away quickly when his heat vision flickered to life and died. He shut his eyes tightly not noticing Bruce's horrified look or Lex's surprise. 

"Clark, look at me." The teen shook his head even though the heat had long dissipated he was not talking a chance. "Clark, has that ever happened before?" 

"Never like that. Never because I was angry," he whispered so softly Lex barely heard him. 

"When does it usually happen?" Lex asked and the five alarm blush answered his question. "Oh, all those fires with my pheromone spreading wife." 

"Yeah that's when it first happened," Clark said looking at Lex though he didn't realize its meaning. "Why aren't you freaking out?" 

"Well, I've had some time to deal with the information. Seeing the magnitude of the secret you were keeping." 

"What?" Clark whispered shaking. Trying to pull away from Lex who tightened his hold on Clark. 

"No Clark, The reason Bruce doesn't trust you is to get the meteor gas out of your system we had to filter your blood. It turned up the fact that you aren't exactly human." 

"I...I..." 

"Its okay Clark we'll talk about this later. It doesn't matter. What I want to know is, is there anything that you haven't told us something that can help you." 

Clark shook his head looking down at Lex's buttons, "I've never been sick; I don't know what else to do but get rid of it. I feel a little better but I'm sleepy." 

"It's alright Clark you can just call me your best pillow. I'm brining your parents here to help." 

"Alright," Clark said slipping back to sleep. 

"Not one word Bruce." 

"He just tried to kill me," Bruce stated coldly. 

"Actually he was trying to glare at you. It got a little out of hand. My guess is that it wasn't even strong enough for more than a second degree burn. Let go of the fact that he isn't human and think Bruce. When does your body need the most rest?" 

At Bruce's silence Dick chimed in. "When you are healing or fighting off an infection." 

"Exactly, who knows maybe that was his body's way of dissipating heat. His fever seems to have dropped. What does the computer say?" Lex asked Dick ignoring Bruce who was glowering. 

"You have mail, and his deterioration has dropped to a little over 20%, he's getting better." 

"I hope so," Lex said as Clark's breathing settled further signaling a deeper sleep. Lex looked down at Clark his arms curled around him. "A little help Dick?" 

"Oh, sure," he said approaching Lex only to be stopped by Bruce. 

"Don't go near him." 

"Bruce, this isn't like you. And honestly I'd rather tall dark and glowering to paranoid," Dick said twisting away and helping Lex to settle Clark back on the makeshift bed and head to the computer. "What is it?" 

"The research Chloe promised me on the meteor rock. Its somewhat irrelevant now I would say. But I need her to get word to the Kents." 

"I will take care of it. They have won a romantic getaway in Gotham City complete with a dinner at Wayne Manor." 

"Isn't that a little strange?" Lex asked. 

"Eccentric billionaire, if it will make you feel better I will claim it has to do with Martha Clark Kent's father his is very well known in Metropolis and has done work for us over the years. Just tell Ms. Sullivan that they need to accept the trip." 

"Done," Lex stated and wondered how Martha and Jonathan Kent would react to Wayne Manor when they had so much trouble with Lex and the castle. 

\--9-- 

"Dj vu much?" Justin asked as they stood outside the yellow farmhouse. Chloe shrugged adjusting her MacBook under her arm. Justin rang the door bell and waited smiling slightly at his girlfriend as Martha opened the door. 

"Hello, have you heard anything new?" Martha asked once Chloe had concluded her daily sweep of the living room and kitchen. 

"We're going to Gotham." 

"We are?" Martha and Justin asked in unison. 

"Yes, we are," Chloe said glaring at her boyfriend who shrugged. 

"I'll get Mr. Kent." 

"He's in the south pasture mending a fence," Martha said as the boy strolled out. "What's this about going to Gotham? 

"Lex contacted me. Apparently he and Clark are hiding with Bruce Wayne." 

"Oh I remember Thomas and Martha, we went to their wedding. Father had done some work for them. It was so sad to hear what happened to them." 

"You knew the Waynes?" Chloe asked in shock, though it didn't stop her from pulling up the email, from the account she had set up for the Kent's back dated to a year earlier complete with some spam and log in dates. Sometimes she even impressed herself. 

"Well I was pretty young then, still in high school, father liked to take me out to dinners and parties when he could." 

"Martha, what's going on?" Jonathan asked as he went to wash his hands. 

"We need to go to Gotham city to see Clark." 

"Why can't he come home?" Jonathan asked. 

"Lex didn't say, but he wanted you both there. Its been disguised as a contest of some sort just in case anyone wonders why we are all of a sudden taking off to Gotham." 

"Is he any closer to finding out who tried to kill him?" 

"If he is, he hasn't said a word yet," Chloe said. 

"We? Who's going?" 

"Well all of us," Chloe said biting her lip. "Justin and my things are in my car already. The ride comes tonight." 

"Tonight? What does Luthor think this is? We can't just disappear in the middle of the night." 

"We can ask Lana to look in on the horses, and Ed can take care of the farm for a couple days. You know the cows really take care of themselves," Martha said already reaching for the phone. 

"Hello? Oh hi Nell. Martha Kent, is Lana around?" Chloe looked at Jonathan glad he was more concerned about what Lex was up to than the fact that she had added herself and Justin to this trip. 

"Well that's done," Martha said handing Jonathan the phone. "And since I told that insufferable gossip the entire town will know the poor Kent's won a trip." 

"Be nice," Jonathan said as his call picked up. "Oh hi Ed!" 

"Chloe so why is it you are coming on this trip as well?" Martha asked watching the girl. 

"Clark is my friend, I want to know if he's okay, plus it would be great if I could research that whole Batman thing while there. Wouldn't that be cool?" 

Chloe I don't want you running around Gotham at night. I know you're from Metropolis but Gotham is a much more dangerous city." 

"I wouldn't go out looking for trouble Mrs. Kent," Chloe said earnestly and ignoring Justin's snort of disbelief. 

"At least not without your neon sign," Justin added. 

"Neon sign?" Martha asked. 

"Reporter poking her nose in your business right here." 

Chloe very maturely stuck her tongue out her boyfriend. 

"Jonathan let's go pack. There's some fried chicken in the fridge, help yourselves." 

"Is there pie?" Justin asked. 

"Second cupboard son," Jonathan replied going up the stairs. 

"Awesome," Justin said already heading to the cupboard. "Chloe, its pecan." 

"One second," she said unhooking the phone and quickly hitting send on a message to Lex before reattaching the Kent's phone. "Did you say pecan?" 

* * *

"So don't you think it's about time you let us upstairs?" Lex asked after receiving confirmation from Chloe.

"Why would I let that thing into the manor? How do you even know where we are?" 

"One, I don't think the `cave' upstairs stocks silverware and two, Dick has come down here in his pajamas to train before breakfast. I'm not stupid Bruce. And do you really want the Kent's to know you identity?" 

Bruce let out a huff and Lex knew he had him. "Thanks so much, I'll have Dick help me with Clark since it affects your delicate sensibilities so." 

"Its fine," Bruce growls, we can take him to the elevator. 

"There's an elevator?" 

"I put it in for Alfred." 

"How sweet of you," Lex teased looking at the still sleeping Clark. He turned back to the computer and performed one last scan. Clark was getting better but at such a slow pace it worried him. 

"So would you like to focus on what's important now?" 

"I am," Lex said as he sent the files to his encrypted email not sure if once he left the cave he would ever return. 

"I'm talking about the fact that everyone thinks you're dead Lex. The fact that someone nearly succeeded in killing you." 

"We'll get to that, I'm sure you have some ideas already. I bet that list of six is down to about three." 

"Only the Hardwick's and Thorne have been eliminated." 

"I'm sure you will explain in due time but I would drop the Smallville angle as well. They are more homicidal than practical enough to kidnap me for ransom and get double crossed. Let alone hire big city thugs. I am already the devil; they would not sully themselves with consorting with his minions. I would have never left Smallville." 

"How do you explain the chemicals in the gas then? They are only found in Smallville." 

"There's your answer, you said they were stupid thugs, I bet anything if you go to the army surplus store in Smallville some out of towners brought some gas the day we were kidnapped. And I bet that like everything else in Smallville it was home grown. They are zealots about keeping things in Smallville if they can help it." 

"You have no proof of this," Bruce pointed out. 

Lex smiled, "I have better," he said beginning to type out another email to Chloe. "If I wasn't worried about what she would turn up I would gift wrap her and send her to the Daily Planet. As it is I might, and just point her in the direction of my father. That would keep her busy for a few summer internships and she may be the first high schooler to win a Pulitzer." 

"You have very high beliefs in this high schooler." 

"Well you have an irrational hatred of this high schooler so I guess that makes us even," Lex snapped. 

"He is not a high schooler Lex." 

"Oh sorry, world conquer. How could I forget so easily?" 

"Joke if you want but he's dangerous." 

"Yeah your right, last time he came over he attacked me, knocked me out with some green gas, and then almost got me blown up. How could I forget?" 

"He may have not been responsible for the current accident but how do you know those who have attacked you in Smallville are not variations of his kind?" 

"Because they are mutants." 

"Are you sure? You thought this one was a mutant." 

"Minor miscalculation, the fact that he didn't try to murder me should have given it away clearly he is not a mutant." 

"No, I'm not but I have to pee," Clark said actually able to sit up. 

"Well we are going to go up to rooms now so we don't have to stay in a cave." 

"Oh, where?" Clark asked looking around. 

Lex pointed and Clark looked up and his vision flickered into X-ray for a moment before failing and grinning at Lex who still had a finger in the air. 

"What?" 

"You ever watch a tv show called Roswell?" 

"No, I would have thought the subject a little to close to home for you." 

"It was when I was in like the seventh grade; I don't even think I believed in aliens, besides Chloe made me. But one of the characters, Max was like an alien prince/king/clone thing. Anyway when one of the characters asked him where he was from he just sort of pointed up." 

"And she guessed alien?" 

"Well Canada first or something like that then he just pointed higher." 

"Interesting, what did you say this show was called?" 

"Roswell." 

"And you watched with Chloe?" 

"Yes and I had to help her ship dozens of boxes of Tabasco sauce when they tried to cancel it." 

"Tabasco?" 

Clark waved his hand dismissing it as unimportant, "So it looked like there was a mansion up there. Does this mean I can stop sleeping on a metal table?" 

"Yes it does, are you up for walking?" 

Clark stood up a little wobbly and Lex approached to help. Slipping an arm around Clark's waist and Clark draping an arm around Lex's shoulder the looked at Bruce expectantly. With a scowl he led them to the elevator. 

"So does this mean you can look through walls?" 

"Yeah, but it fizzled out, before I saw much." 

"And have you ever used these powers for evil? Maybe looking in on the girls locker room?" Lex asked with a grin, already noticing Clark's blush as they entered the elevator. "Clark?" 

"It was just once, I was in gym class when the power first came online, I actually saw through Pete first, muscles than bone, when I fell off the rope I was looking at the wall where the girls room was. It's not like I meant to. I haven't done it again," Clark added. 

Lex just smiled. "Wait was this around the time that shape shifter robbed the bank as me?" Lex asked not noticing the arch of Bruce's brow. 

"Yeah, when she knocked me into the store it came online again but x-ray style instead of see through. That was one of the ways I knew it wasn't you." 

"One?" 

"Lex why would you need to rob a bank? Why not just take the money out of one of your accounts?" 

"She actually tried that, I later saw that she had attempted to forge my signature, very badly, and being Smallville the teller knew better than to just believe what he saw." 

"How many things can your vision do?" Bruce asked in a neutral tone. 

Clark looked nervous all of a sudden and glanced at Lex who nodded. "Well you saw the heat vision, and I can x-ray a person or walls or whatever, and I can see through things. That's it so far." 

"So far?" Bruce and Lex asked. 

"When you hit me all I could do was run real fast and lift the tractor with one hand," Clark admitted. 

"So all these changes in your vision are new?" Lex asked. 

"Yeah." 

"It makes sense, and I think you are right about it not being everything," Lex stated after a moments thought. 

"Why?" Clark asked. 

"I think you have reached your equivalent of puberty, I would expect more changes in your body maybe concentrated on your senses since you eyes seemed to be the focus now. Hearing, smell, touch, we already know you could eat enough to feed a small country." 

"Hey! I'm a growing boy. Do you think there's a way to figure out what will happen next? I really wouldn't want to set another class movie on fire." 

The elevator's doors slide silently open and they emerged in a hidden room in Bruce's study. Walking to the wall Bruce touched a sequence of points and the wall opened out to a fake hidden chamber with a few `valuables' on display before opening out to the office. 

"Paranoid much?" Clark mumbled looking at the series of rooms. 

Bruce ignored him and led Clark and Lex to the stairs. "Here are some rooms, the are conjoined suites and share a bath. Which is also what connects the rooms. The entrance to the other room is on the other side of this hall." 

"Thanks," Clark said politely. 

"Your parents should be arriving around seven," Bruce added before departing. 

"Ten bucks says Chloe's here too." 

"I would expect nothing less," Lex said aiding Clark into the bed. 

"Clark, how are you feeling really?" 

"Still really tired, I think I have to take a nap to be able to go to dinner. Lex, why aren't you freaking out?" 

"I'm more curious than inclined to freak out," Lex said sitting at his beside. 

"You...never mind, you don't look all that fresh either Lex, every time I wake up you're awake. Nap," Clark demanded pointing to side of the impossibly large bed. He felt as if his entire family could fit in it and maybe some members of the football team and still not touch. 

"And I have to do that here because?" Lex asked though he did begin to remove his shoes. 

"Because if I let you leave, broody back there will nag you about me or you will pace, or drink, but you won't sleep. You don't want to be sleep deprived in front of my dad." 

"No I suppose not," Lex said removing his cufflinks and untucking his shirt, before sitting at the headboard looking down at Clark. 

"That doesn't look like sleeping," Clark said with a yawn. Eyeing Lex he laid his head in his lap as he started to drift again. He hadn't been kidding when he told Lex he would need a nap just to be able to go to dinner. 

"What are you doing Clark?" 

"No sneaking away," Clark mumbled drifting off. "I'll know." 

Lex sighed but was not about to keep Clark from his rest. It took Lex about fifteen minutes to fall asleep himself and neither was awake for the arrival of the Kent's, Justin, and Chloe. 

* * *

Justin was having a blast in the back of the limo. Using his powers he pressed buttons, opened latches and compartments and laughed when the lights dimmed and strobes that reminded him of disco balls lit up the back of the limo. 

Martha and Jonathan watched him with amusement and Chloe couldn't help but grin peering up from her laptop. "How about some water, oh master of all buttons?" 

"Sure, it was in one of these parts," Justin said focusing on the left side of the limo before pulling out a blue bottle of water. "What are you doing anyway?" 

"Some research for Lex, via an extra set of legs and a sidekick. Those are pretty handy phones. And this limo has wireless." 

"Uh huh, who's doing your dirty work this time?" 

"Number 6." 

Justin rolled his eyes and with a yawn reached an arm over Chloe's shoulder, which sent Martha into giggles. Chloe looked up at her and over at Justin. 

"Oh no he's really going to sleep, the first time he did that I started laughing, we were on my couch alone." 

"I was so confused, we were watching a tragedy." 

"Shadow of the Vampire is not a tragedy." 

"That is two hours of my life that I will never get back. I could have been doing homework or something." 

"Go to sleep, we'll be there in a hour or so." 

"He's a very nice boy," Martha said after a few moments when she was sure Justin was asleep. At least she assumed so with the way his mouth was slightly open. "Can't they do anything for his hands?" 

"His mother found another doctor, but he costs almost three times as much as the last one. As it is now Justin's not sure he will be able to go to college without a lot of loans even if he stays home to cut the cost of dorms." 

"But you still have a couple years for that right?" Jonathan said knowing he and Martha had the same worries about Clark. 

"Yeah, he's trying to sell a comic he started about the weirdness in Smallville. It's called Meteorville." 

"Oh," Martha said nodded. 

After a few more moments of silence Chloe returned to her laptop typing away as they drove through Gotham City and towards the more isolated Wayne Manor. As the limo pulled up the winding drive, Chloe who had already packed away her computer shut down and shook Justin awake. He grinned at her and tried to lean in for a kiss when Jonathan cleared his throat reminding Justin of their presence. 

Jumping, Justin smiled sheepishly as the driver opened the door closer to him and Chloe. They emerged first and Bruce frowned. 

"Kinda young to be his parents don't you think?" Dick joked, "but, she is cute." 

"Dick." 

"Sorry, sorry, oh look there they are." 

Bruce watched as a tanned blond emerged from the limo reaching in for a pale red head. Both look over at the mansion and the trio standing at the base of the steps. 

"Hello and welcome to Wayne Manor," Bruce began. 

"Where is my son?" Was Jonathan's gruff reply not the least bit interested or impressed. 

"I don't recall inviting any one but the Kent's," Bruce added looking at Chloe who smirked. 

"Tough, where's Clark." 

"You are guests in my home," Bruce tried again. 

"No, we are only here because you have our son. Now. Where. Is. He." 

"He is not even human," Bruce snapped which was the wrong answer as Jonathan grabbed the man by the collar and shoving him against the door. 

"Oh wrong answer," Justin said easily holding Dick in place when he saw the boy tried to help Bruce. 

Alfred shook his head and looked at the rapidly dissolving scene. "He is in an upstairs bedroom, I believe he was taking a nap until you arrived for dinner." 

"Jonathan," Martha said placing a calming arm on her husband who stepped away from Bruce. 

"Thank you," he said to Martha who glared coldly at him. 

"I don't have time to waste on you. Where is my son? And believe me he is my son in every way that matters. You keep him from me and you will be very sorry." 

Chloe and Justin grinned. Bruce nodded, "follow me." 

As they all marched into the house Justin released Dick without a backwards glance. The boy nearly falling over as he had been attempting to thwart the telekinesis. 

"Oh oops," Justin said without remorse having noticed the way he had been eyeing Chloe before turning and following behind his girlfriend. They climbed a winding stair case, and Bruce opened the door to a bedroom pouring in. 

Lex was sitting against the headboard sound asleep with Clark's head in his lap. 

"Aww," Chloe exclaimed her camera in her hand so quickly one would have thought it a meteor power. Giggling as she approached the bed to get better shots and the sound woke Clark. 

"Go `way Chloe." 

"No way Clark this is a Kodak moment at its best." 

It took the groggy Clark a few seconds to realize what this meant and he jumped sitting up staring at Chloe. "Chloe!" He exclaimed embracing the girl. 

"Hey, hey watch those hands Kent," Justin said with a smile drawing Clark's attention to him and the rest of the people in the room. His grin was beaming as he saw his parents but he pulled Chloe towards the door. 

"Come on, I think that's the first time Lex has really slept in days, and I had to practically sit on him to get it done, Let's go to the hallway," Clark said his arm around Chloe not realizing how much he was actually leaning on her. 

Once in the hall he was quickly embraced by both his parents. "Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" 

"Lex sent Chloe a message, about coming here." 

"Isn't it dangerous? I mean won't people wonder where you went?" 

"Oh no, everyone thinks it's a contest of some sort we won. A few days in Gotham," Martha explained. "Clark are you alright?" 

"I'm fine mom," Clark said avoiding her gaze. 

"Clark Jerome Kent." 

"I'm just tired," Clark mumbled leaning against a wall. 

"Son, are you sure, you are looking a little green," Jonathan said carefully. 

"I'm fine dad, I was sick but I got better, you know me," Clark said just as carefully. 

"Are you sure son? Chloe said there was gas." 

"I'm just not at my best." 

"Any one else feel like they didn't get the decoder ring?" Chloe asked no one in particular. Dick raised his hand and Justin rolled his eyes. 

"It was rhetorical you loser," Justin snapped and Chloe glanced at him, taking his good hand in hers with a small smile and a shake of her head. 

"Be nice," Chloe said. 

"He's not on the ceiling now is he?" 

"You've seen him now I want some answers, like how you think its okay to harbor such a thing in your homes?" Bruce snapped turning on the Kents. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jonathan asked. 

"He's not human." 

"That's the second time you have said something like that about my son and I do not appreciate your tone," Martha snapped. 

"You parade him around like he's a normal human boy, putting everyone in danger. Hiding him in plain sight." 

Clark expected his father to explode but it his mother who jumped in. "How Dare You! Clark is MY son! No one else's, he's not some monster! He's a teenager! What's the worst he's ever done? Stay out past curfew? Throw a party when we were out of town?!" 

"So he's never laid a finger on anyone? Never put someone in the hospital? Started any fires? Assaulted a teacher? Been there when someone mysteriously dies from injuries no human can cause? The trail of raving madmen, the accidents, explosions." 

"Wow you're an idiot, with a capital I." 

"Chloe," Clark said with a smile that was dark his father's eyes for a moment looked for red K. "Is that anyway to talk to your favorite superhero?" 

"No way Clark this guy is an idiot, man slut. You think he would do better when his parents died." 

"I would have though his parents would have taught him respect. They were decent folk. I can't believe this is what he is doing with his life," Martha added. 

"What do you expect Martha, he has money, never worked a day in his life, he expects everything to go his way," Jonathan snarled his disgust evident. "We are not your servants to do with as you wish, we are taking our son and Lex and getting out of here." 

Clark was surprised to hear Lex added to the list by none other than his father but said nothing. None noticed as Dick slipped back into the bedroom. 

"You are not going anywhere," Bruce snapped grabbing Jonathan's arm as he headed towards the bedroom. 

"Young man, get your hands off me." 

Clark eyes widened knowing Bruce was Batman and knowing his father didn't stand a chance. Moving in a blur of speed he slammed Bruce against the far wall. "Don't ever touch my dad," Clark snarled not noticing Bruce reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small metal ball. 

Clark screamed as meteor powder extracted from his very blood touched his skin. He had never felt such agony; all the other exposures to meteor rock had never felt so painful. He felt as if he could hear distant screaming of his name as his insides burned. He dropped Bruce as he fell to the floor. 

He felt someone approaching and wrapping arms around him. Something was coming out of his mouth and he thought he saw Bruce fly for a moment but that was silly, Clark thought before blacking out. 

"Justin no!" Chloe yelled watching as her boyfriend hovered Bruce over his winding staircase preparing to drop him head first down to the ground level. 

"Why not? Clark is throwing up blood because of what he did," Justin snapped. He saw Dick approaching and smiled. "Go ahead pretty boy, I get knocked out or distracted and down he goes anyway." 

"Bring him here," Lex said releasing Clark into his parents' arms. Justin nodded and none too gently slammed Bruce into a wall. 

"Clark will be fine, or you will die," Lex said his voice cold. "I don't care what you think or who you think you are but the only reason you are not dead right now is because Clark wouldn't want that. He might even forgive you when he's better. Clark's kind like that, me I was raised by the devil I will destroy you." 

"You wouldn't..." 

"Wouldn't what? I've killed once to protect Clark, I've made people cease to exist and that was before I knew there was a such a secret to protect. I don't have your stupid no kill mindset." 

"You'll have help," Chloe said coldly, "I think the public has a right to know what you are up to at night." 

Bruce flashed her a cold glare. "What you get half the story from police reports and decided Clark was a menace to society? You ever think maybe just maybe he was at the scene saving people? That every cross you lunatic mind. God!" Chloe snarled and swung her laptop bag at Bruce making direct contact with his groin. 

Justin winced and looked around. "What happened to the old guy and jr." 

With those words gas began to spread inside the manor, Justin growled and with a hiss of power shoved the gas away from them. 

"You can do that?" Chloe asked in awe. 

"Not for long and hold him," Justin panted small streaks of gas leaking towards them as sweat broke out. 

"Let's get the Kents," Lex said after a vicious blow to Bruce's head knocking him out. "You can let him go." 

"Wait," Chloe said lifting a statue and slamming against Bruce's hand and when his `unconscious' features hitched in pain she slammed it against his head. "Now he's out." 

"I love you," Justin said dropping Bruce and throwing extra force into keeping the gas away as they reached the Kents, Jonathan had an unconscious Clark in his arms and Martha was sobbing softly. 

"This way," Lex snapped, leading them directly to the garage and Bruce's cars. For the first time he was glad Bruce had an affinity for the British luxury models, much more room than his German and Italian. 

"Everyone in, we will be in Smallville in a couple hours," Lex said as the Kents worked together to get themselves and Clark in the back seat. 

"But Lex everyone thinks you're dead!" Chloe snapped. 

"And if we don't get away from that lunatic Clark might die. There will always be someone after me and I don't care," Lex snapped. "Both of you in the front." 

Lex entered the car and after a few moment of wire pulling started the car and Justin settling Chloe on his lap as she pulled the seatbelt in place Lex tore out of Wayne manor heading for Smallville as the sun sank beneath the sky. 

\--10-- 

"Lex I wanted to tell you I found..." Chloe started and Lex held up a hand. 

"Not a word in this car," Lex said coldly glancing in the rearview and looking at the Kents, Jonathan had Martha's hand in his as she had Clark's head in her lap, crying quietly. They had already stripped off Clark's shirt and wiped off the blood and remaining powder. "We just need someone to get rid of this once we get there," Lex said gesturing the car. 

"No problem," Chloe said with a smile. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed a number. "Its time to enter the matrix, bring pie." She said simply and hung up. 

"Do I want to know what you just did?" Lex asked as he broke another few speed laws as he went another twenty miles faster now that he was out of the city and on the more deserted highway. 

"Do I want to know how fast we are going?" Chloe snapped back with a smile. 

"We'll be there soon. Pie?" 

"Well we only added it recently. I haven't found a better code word for it," Chloe admitted. 

"Its fine, not something anyone outside of the town would know." 

"Do you really think he bugged his own car?" 

"I am putting nothing past that paranoid bigot right now," Lex snarled and took out his anger by pushing the car to its limit. 

"Don't make the reckless driver angry love, even I will have problems stopping a car going 180 before it hits a tree." 

"We passed 180," Chloe whispered and Justin moaned. 

The surprisingly safe and short drive pulled to a spinning halt outside the Kent barn and with a wave of his hand the doors opened. "Inside," Justin said with a pale expression. 

Lex pulled in inside and was surprised to see a group of teenagers some he knew by face and some he had never seem inside the Kent barn. They approached the car with some apprehension and Chloe stepped out first. 

"Hey everyone, three and seven I need you to destroy this and send it far far away before we can talk." 

The Kents pulled Clark out of the car, streaks of blood still on his body and everyone gasped. "No voices," Chloe snapped seriously. "Car first." 

Lex stepped back as a blond girl and a brunette boy approached the car. The girl held her thumb and forefinger together and the boy nodded. Lex heard the screech of metal before the car began to bend glass shattering as it was compacted by an invisible force. Lex was surprised the glass didn't explode outward until he saw Justin staring at the car. 

When the car had been compacted to the size of crate the girl touched it and in a flash of green smoke they both vanished. 

Lex suddenly realized something and froze. "Not a word," he said as he began to strip off his clothes patting them down and when it looked like he would strip out of the underwear Justin let out a yelp and the blanket from Clark's couch hit him. Wrapping it around his waist he pulled off his boxers turning to the Kents he saw that there was a pile of the donated clothes as they used the hose in the barn to quickly clean Clark of any more meteor residue and blood. 

Grabbing the clothes he added them to the pile of his own. Chloe nodded and winking at Cyrus pulled out the bug checker she had forgotten about until now. Holding it over the pile of clothing it went wild. 

Alicia took that moment to reappear and Chloe pointed to the clothes. With a deep sigh she approached the pile and took it with her. 

"Everything?" Chloe asked as Seth shrugged pointed at her bag. Chloe took out her laptop and cell phone. Put them down on the barn floor, everyone catching on added their cell phones and a couple more laptops to the pile. 

Alicia appeared again and this time stamped her foot in irritation. "Just far enough for seven then bring them back." 

She held up ten fingers nodded and vanished. Chloe started the count. "One, two, three...ten." 

Lex felt the pulse of magnetic energy in a way he couldn't describe centering on the boy who crushed the car. Anything they had missed would be destroyed. 

"You are frightening," Lex whispered. 

"Cautious, a lot of people would like to get their hands on these guys. I don't care about the nuts and the killers, let them rot in Belle Reeve but these guys are just different no reason to let them get caught by someone like your dad. Hey Cyrus, this works great by the way, and could you get some clothes for Clark and Lex, Clark's room is the second one to the left when you go upstairs." 

"I'll help," Jordan said softly following Cirrus as Alicia reappears with everyone's computers and cell phones." 

"What's going on?" Ian asks looking at Lex and down at Clark. 

"Once, when everyone is back," Lex said turning to Clark. "Is he any better?" 

"He still hasn't woken up," Martha whispered. 

"I'm going to kill him; first I'll leave him penniless. Let's see his great influence then. Always thinking he knew best. I trusted him." 

"He was your friend?" Jonathan questioned, as they dried off Clark. 

"The only one I had in school after... We lost touch for a few years when I was in college and being the spoilt rich, I don't understand how he could act that way." 

"He's human right?" Ian asked. "Some are idiots look at what they tried to do in DC a few years ago. What would they do if they found out about us? We're not even humans born this way. An alien substance gave us these abilities not the next leap in evolution. We're not Homo Superior. I bet they would kill Tyler on sight if they knew what he could do. I've already noticed the disappearances of seemingly random teens when unexplained disasters happened." 

"When this is over I want to talk to you," Lex said nodding at Ian. "Some of the things you wrote in your paper." 

"Why does he get to be here?" A young Native American teen asked approaching Lex with a growl. 

"Guys meet number twelve." 

"And what can he do?" A petite girl with a bee buzzing near asked. 

"Heal," Chloe said ignoring Lex's glare, "we share Lex." 

"Like Cyrus?" 

"No, its internal," Chloe said. "Maybe with blood transfusions but that's an experiment for another day." 

"What can you all do?" Lex asked. 

"Roll call for the new guy," Chloe said as Cyrus returned with clothes. 

"I got some of Mr. Kent's stuff for you, he's smaller than Clark." 

"Thank you," Lex said stepping off to the side to get dressed as the pair placed the rest of the clothes by Clark and his parents. 

Once dressed Lex looked over at them all and names and powers started to be recited. 

"Justin, Telekinesis if you couldn't guess." 

"Cyrus, I can heal with a touch." 

"Heal Clark now," Lex snapped. 

"Lex, that may not work," Martha warned. 

"No reason to not try." 

Cyrus shrugged and approached the Kents kneeling besides Clark and laying hands on him. A gold glow surrounded his hands and he gasped as Clark cried out weakly coming to before Cyrus fainted. 

"What's going on?" Clark rasped. 

"We're finding out now son." Jonathan said helping him to sit up and pull a shirt on. 

"Alicia, teleportation." 

"Jordan, I get visions of the future." 

"So you can tell me what will happen in the next few days?" Lex asked. 

"Only if you are going to die. I get visions of people's future death." 

"Ian, I can split into two completely aware separate versions of myself. Oh and I have above genius level intelligence, but that could be due to the two brains." 

"Seth, I can manipulate anything metal and alter magnetic fields." 

"Kyla, I am a skinwalker of my tribe." 

"Tyler, anything organic and still living I touch becomes ash except for myself." 

"Sasha, I control bees with my mind. Yes just bees." 

"Lex, I heal exceptionally quickly and haven't been sick since the meteor shower, or grown a single hair. You are missing two people." 

"Byron is with his uncle Richard in St. Louis. He's I guess a daylight werewolf without the fur. He's working on his temper when he changes," Chloe explains. "Where's Jodie?" 

"I think she had a relapse, even with the formula I worked up. Someone broke into the supermarket twenty minutes before this so hopefully it won't be too bad," Ian said. "I'm checking it out now. I have some formula so I'll be fine worse case." 

"I'm Clark, I'm not human." 

"Well duh farm boy weren't you paying attention?" Ian snapped. 

"No. I am not human." 

"Clark no," Martha started. 

"Mom they have a right to know who they are risking their lives for, and if they hate me then they can leave." 

"But..." 

"No, Chloe the reason the bat freak freaked out is because I'm way past meteor mutant. You guys are at least humans with a slightly altered DNA. I was never human. I landed with the Meteors." 

A few snorts and chuckles greeted this response. "Are you sure Cyrus didn't switch bodies this time?" Ian asked Jordan who was sitting on the barn floor Cyrus' head in his lap as his gloved hands flicked water in Cyrus' face. 

"You don't believe me?" 

"Sorry Clark you aren't the first mutant with delusions of Alien origins. We talked Cyrus out of it, we'll talk when you are better what is your ability?" 

"I can run really fast." 

"Not that weird." 

"I'm not done," Clark said softly. "I'm really strong." 

"Like Byron?" Ian asked. 

"Stronger, I can shoot fire from my eyes." 

"Naman," Kyla said with a gasp. 

"Someone hit the power jackpot," Chloe said with a grin. "That's it?" 

"No." 

"No?!" Justin exclaimed. 

"I have X-ray vision and sometimes in my sleep I float." 

"Float? Defy gravity float?" Ian asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Why do you think you're an alien?" 

"My parents showed me the ship I landed in the day Lex hit me with his car." 

"Hit you with his car? Were you hurt?" Ian asked. 

"I had a bruise for a couple hours." 

"A bruise? That's it? You really are an alien?" 

"Yeah." 

"Why do you look human?" 

"I don't know." 

"Why are you here? Alone?" 

"Well that's easy to figure out. Wherever I'm from they didn't want me." 

"Clark!" Martha exclaimed hugging their son. 

"Mom, I was sent here surrounded by something that can kill me. That doesn't sound like something you do to someone you want around. I'm just glad you guys found me." 

"Well aliens exist and seems the ones from Clark's planet are jerks," Alicia said giving Clark a small smile. 

"Okay Chloe, since you just found this out with the rest of us why are we here?" Ian asked. 

"Well does any of you watch the news?" 

"I turned off the TV, all the channels were replaying Lex's memorial...Hey! You're supposed to be dead," Alicia exclaimed. 

"Yes that's one of our problems." 

"One?" Kyla questioned. 

"What's the other?" Ian asked. 

"Batman." 

"Batman? Batman!" 

"The guy from Gotham?" Cyrus asked finally coming to and wiping his soaked face. 

"He's the one that did this to Clark," Justin explained. 

"So do you want us to shake hands?" Tyler asked. 

"No, what's with the death," Justin mumbled. "Geez." 

"We protect our own," Kyla stated and the rest nodded. 

"Okay, but touch of death can be a last resort, just maybe?" Justin asked. 

"Chloe, let me borrow your computer, I sent myself all the files he had and who he thought was behind the kidnapping. I need to know who is trying to kill me now, so I can be in a position to help Clark. 

"Lex, what about your will? They are supposed to read it in the morning," Alicia pointed out. 

"That won't be a problem, after Desire I left everything to Clark." 

Clark let out a squeak from between his parents. "Me?" 

"I know you don't want it. And I refuse to give it to a wife if that should ever happen again. I trust you." 

"But that's a lot of money." 

"Yeah, the Luthors are billionaires," Sasha stated. 

"No, my father is the billionaire last I checked my personal fortune was nearing half a billion," Lex said calmly. 

"Half a...I need to lie down," Justin muttered as the Kents stood and led Clark up the stairs to the fortress. The entire group followed them up short of Kyla. 

"I will make sure we are not interrupted," she said moments before a wolf slinked out of the barn. Justin waved the door shut though the upper level windows remained open. 

Ian brought his computer forward and sat down in the other chair at the desk with Lex. "So what do we know about the people trying to kill you?" 

Lex laid out Bruce's notes including his own thoughts and the people that Bruce had eliminated. As well as mentioning how badly the kidnappers seemed to be organized and informed despite their initial success with the kidnapping. They looked over the screens being joined by Chloe. 

Martha after Clark claimed he was fine yet again, prepared snacks for their small army. Lemonade, cookies and what was left of the pecan pie vanished quickly. Chloe then ushered the Kents to bed, pointing out that Clark was okay just asleep and they would call them if his condition changed. 

Most of the teens seemed to relax much more when the Kents were gone. Lex assumed it was a lingering distrust of authority. Even parents clearly as kind and trusting as the Kents were still parents. 

It was a few hours later that Ian entered the barn with a small blond girl that Lex vaguely remembered as dating Pete. 

"All clear," Ian said looking around Kyla at his heels before heading back out of the barn. "All right there Jodie?" The other Ian asked from his laptop. 

"Yes, I did what you said, but I needed more lard than I had at home. But just two more tubs." 

"Join up?" The Ian with Jodie asked. 

"Just for a bit we could use a forth head on this." 

Lex watched as the Ian's went to stand behind the couch where they stripped before becoming one person again. Breathing deeply as the memories joined Ian smiled and split again before getting dressed. 

"What if one day you want to permanently separate?" Lex asked. 

"Not a problem yet, but I've set up a duplicate life for us, we're twins separated at birth, it will also come in handy if we are both ever spotted, by some strange coincidence we are both named Ian." 

"Won't your parents contest such a story?" 

"Oh the doctor never realized my mother was having twins, etc... its an elaborate setup. But mostly we wouldn't do it until we were out of Smallville. MetU might be a good time if it comes to that. I will have my BA when I graduate High School anyway. So if it happens one of us can go to college with the extra credits and the other can bypass it completely for Graduate school." 

"Now let's see about this," One of the Ian's said looking over at a sleeping Clark. "Jordan." 

"I really don't want to," the teen said hiding in a corner. 

"We need to know." 

"But he's sick its never good when they're sick." 

"It might not work," Ian said trying to calm the boy. 

"Cyrus worked on him." 

"Come on, its freaking Lex out and we need him to be able to deal with his killers and the Batman thing." 

"At least his parents are gone again," Jordan said with a sign removing his glove, touching Clark's cheek, shaking and pulling away quickly. 

"What did you see?" 

"Just light nothing but white. I don't know what that means," Jordan whispered. 

"Could it mean his death is too far in the future for you to see?" 

"No, I accidentally touched a baby once, it died an old man, I can see your entire life span. He was just blank." 

"Maybe something to do with being an alien we'll figure it out later," Ian said joining his other self who was in the middle of a discussion with Lex. 

"Drop the crime bosses then. Hiring stupid thugs who don't even know what Bruce Wayne looks like is an easy way to get them and you caught. Even if you are planning to double cross them, if just one of the idiots survives you are going down. Besides what's the pay off for them for killing you?" 

"He said Edge has a history with my father." 

"Even if that's true they spent the last twenty years avoiding each other at least. That leaves, oh that makes sense." 

"What?" Lex asked peering at his partner as the other Ian did as well. 

"That's just dumb but it makes sense, especially with the stuff Chloe dug up." 

Chloe who had fallen asleep leaning against the couch in Justin's arms popped up. "Is my hour up?" 

"No you have a few more minutes," Lex lied as Chloe fell asleep again. Alicia had popped into the castle and grabbed Lex's laptop as well. The second Ian took a seat at the Mac and looked over Chloe's files once more. 

"Yeah that is a pretty dumb reason to do it. But he doesn't seem too smart now does he. Not with the thugs he hired. It does make an amount of sick twisted sense." 

"About as much as dating that air head Lana," Ian muttered. 

"She's cute," the other snapped. 

"Chloe's smart and cute." 

"And taken," the Ian's said together. "Maybe Sasha?" 

"If she tones down the whole rule the school thing sure." 

Lex looked at the both of them and they shrugged. "Its like talking to yourself." 

"Or thinking aloud." 

"Except there's someone to answer." 

"So you both think its Lucas?" Lex asked. "I had dismissed him." 

"You don't know him as well as your father, your reasons for dismissing him were sound, and none of this seemed as neat and efficient as what your father would have done, especially since he gets none of your holdings. He seems like the type that would want it just to be stubborn." 

"Not stubborn, to win. Nothing else is acceptable to a Luthor." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"I just need to know if both my father and brother are at the castle." 

"He's been staying there all week, my dad's said," Jodie who had finally joined them in the loft sputtered out. 

"Good." 

"Are you going to call the police?" 

"Why? There is no evidence." 

"I will simply confront him with my father present. Lucas will disappear; Lionel does not appreciate public failure. Lucas forced him to reveal his hand before he was ready. This entire plot is unbecoming of a Luthor, thugs explosions, blackmail." 

"Your family is freaking weird," Ian stated. 

"But I know how it works. I know the rules, Lucas has broken them all. It was truly desperation or Lucas would have never made it into the public as heir apparent." 

"Why does it sound like you're discussing war?" 

"Because that is what life as a Luthor is, choosing your battles, weighing the costs, the losses, the damages, and the gains, and if you are willing to pay that price." 

"When will this siege happen?" Ian asked. 

"When else but dawn?" Lex asked. "Alicia I can't go to the manor dressed like this. Here," he said pulling up plans of the castle again. "This is my bedroom." Lex wrote out a list of items he would need and Alicia nodded. 

"I wonder if she likes diamonds," Lex said aloud absently. 

"Pearls I think," Ian responded. "I like cars by the way," he added with a wink. 

"Oh I am doing much more than getting you a car. But we can discuss that later," Lex said wondering how long it would take Alicia to return with his clothes. He was simply not thinking about the fact that he was wearing Jonathan Kent's clothing. 

Alicia appeared then with Lex's clothing in one hand neatly folded his shoes in another. "I think someone raided your closet. A lot of your things were just thrown around." 

"Oh that was me before I left," Clark came over soaked and I was trying to find the clothes I had bought for his birthday." 

"Oh okay." Alicia said glancing once more at the sleeping Clark before taking a seat on the stairs. 

* * *

"Is he awake yet?" 

"Not yet, that was quite a shot to the head then he took the gas in," Dick whispered to Alfred. "Do you think we should have stopped them?" 

"No Master Dick, this time Master Bruce completely and totally acted outrageously. I would never have expected such behavior from him." 

"I looked at the files he was reading about Clark. He hadn't looked at Chloe's take on the events; the police reports were missing so much information. The people Clark stopped were all killers; some of the murders never even got tied to them except by Chloe. Looking at it from the outside I guess I could see why he thought Clark was a danger when he didn't know for example that Tina girl killed her own mother and tried to kill her only friend." 

"Oh dear." 

"It gets worse, Smallville is filled with people with strange abilities that tend to go insane. Not Joker crazy but they would have their own space at Arkham." 

"But Bruce's behavior..." 

"Seems even worse when you look at just Lex since he's gotten to Smallville. Clark has saved him from bullets, homicidal wives, drowning, burning, and that is just what Chloe and the police know about. When you put it all together, Clark is a hero." 

"You don't understand!" Bruce exclaimed sitting up. "The meteors cause mental instability and odd reactions in human DNA. He brought them to earth knowing what they would do." 

"At three years old Bruce?" 

"He manipulated the minds of those in Smallville, why else would no one clean up the meteor shower." 

"I found the classified government reports on that as well. And I quote "while the meteor does glow at times, it releases a weak amount of radiation that has no adverse effect on organic life and the cost of removing such a spill is unnecessary." That's why no one thinks its dangerous, I bet a young Clark got sick near one and that's why his parents cleaned up their farm even if they never told him." 

"There is no way Lex would act like that without being influenced." 

"Its been years since you talked to him! People change you idiot!" 

"Not these things, these are fundamental aspects of Lex's personality, drilled into him for better or worse by his father." 

"So instead of thinking it's a good think Lex is trying to work off his dad's brainwashing in a small town you decide alien mind control? Bruce are you still in love with Lex?" 

"What?" 

"At least then you would be a jealous idiot as it is now I don't think I can trust your judgment in anything. Did Clark come off as the world conquering kind? He was a nice kid, easy to blush and thought Lex was the greatest thing since sliced bread. Or was that it? Were you upset that Lex's new best friend was an alien that was in love with Lex? Guess what? He has no idea. 

"He just thinks of Lex as his best friend and a misunderstood guy people should stop judging for his money and who was a sperm donor. Did you ever stop reading files and making judgments long enough to hear what was going on? Did you use your eyes? The both of them were touchy feely with each other like it was the most normal thing. I bet that kid would've hugged me if he got the chance, not really the makings of a monster." 

"You forget I've seen the same things as you, the same monsters, that wasn't one. And if those are the changes he caused in Lex I'm all for it. Maybe if I was more like Clark you wouldn't have done any of this. I'm going to Smallville in the morning, don't you dare follow me, you've caused more than enough damage." Dick's parting words though staggered Bruce like a blow. "I'm not sure if I'm coming back." 

Bruce lay back in his bed suddenly much too large. "Are you going to have a go at me too?" 

"I think Master Dick did admirably. The only question I have is how you could assault the boy's father. He knew who you were, he knew his father would not have a chance defeating you." 

"I didn't assault him, I took his arm." 

"You meant to stop him, and to a teen that usually means violence. His father clearly would not have been stopped short of being knocked unconscious. He reached that conclusion and did what he needed to protect his family. I'm deeply disappointed in you," Alfred finished walking out of the room and leaving Bruce to his thoughts. 

\--11-- 

Lex had dressed behind the couch and emerged looking ready for war. "I'm scared," Justin whispered to Chloe. "How can a guy look scary in purple?" 

"Because you know what he can do." 

"I know what you can do and it doesn't scare me," Justin said. "You have a whole army. I bet if I looked at you funny I'd be a pile of dust on the floor in no time. If Jodie didn't eat me." 

"I wouldn't eat you," Jodie piped up. "You're too skinny." 

"Oh look at the sunrise," Alicia said looking out of the barn windows ignoring Justin's sputtering, looking at the lightening sky. Despite growing up in a farming community most of their families didn't own farms and those that did rarely bothered trying to get their children up at dawn. 

"It's nice," Chloe said looking out seeing Kyla lying down on the ground still in her wolf form as Seth sat beside her. They had decided to share the watch Seth pointing out that anyone who wanted to get to the farm would have to do it in a car, leaving Seth able to deal with them quickly. And if they were on foot, Kyla's nose would find them quickly enough. 

And Sasha at the other side of the barn had bees in the corn stalks ready to attack with a thought. They were not sure if Batman would actually come to Smallville to finish off Clark but alien or not, they all seemed to have good stories of encounters with Clark and at least one friend, family member, or friend of a friend, who had been saved from a mutant who hadn't taken to the change as well. 

That and they decided to attribute the many mysterious savings that happened in the town to Clark. Adding Clark's general kindness meant that even if they weren't friends they knew if they tried Clark would accept them and defend them and they could do no less. 

Lex was ignoring the sunrise as he sat carefully on the edge of Clark's couch. Most of the others had drifted off at one point or another but all were again awake as Lex got ready to face his so called killer. Clark had not stirred once, his breathing was deep and even and his heartbeat was steady and strong, but he had nothing to compare it to. For a moment he almost wished he was back in cave where he could monitor all aspects of Clark's physiology. 

It worried him more then he was willing to admit. Cyrus' attempt at healing seemed to have only revered the most recent damage done by Bruce. Clark was as weak as he had been when he had forced Lex to sleep. A sleep he had been drawn out of by Dick of all people right before all hell had broken loose. 

"Does he eat?" Ian asked looking at Lex. 

Before Lex could respond Chloe laughed. "He'll even eat the Wednesday surprise." 

"Not to keen on his life then." 

"What were you thinking?" Lex asked Ian as the first rays of light streaked into the barn. 

"Cyrus' healing should have healed him completely. The only other person I've seen react like that was Jodie, she needed to eat before she really got better." 

"What happened?" 

"Antlers," Jodie replied with a blush. 

"He hasn't been holding much food down, and with his last exposure he actually vomited blood." 

"Internal damage?" Ian whispered. 

"Before he went on his aliens are evil rot, his machines showed that Clark's organs were degenerating at the cellular level and repairing as well. I think you can tell what side of the process was winning. He was getting better until that last exposure to Meteor rock, though Cyrus' healing seems to have put him back at the point where the healing was just barely outstripping the regeneration." 

"Protein?" Ian suggested. 

"If we can wake him," Lex said as he looked over at the still sleeping Clark. "Clark, wake up?" 

After a few minutes of shoulder shaking that did nothing to wake him Cyrus having woken up again approached. "I could try to heal him again." 

"No," Ian said quickly. "You fainted, if you try again you might do damage to yourself, permanently. He is not human; it has to be more difficult to heal him." 

"But.." Cyrus stopped as Clark let out a moan. 

"God that feels good," he mumbled still half asleep sitting up head turned towards the open barn window. 

"Clark?" 

Clark either ignored Lex or didn't hear him as he stood at the window, peeling off his t-shirt as the first few rays of the sun hit him. Oblivious to those around him, he climbed out the window to the roof of the barn than had both Ian and Lex sure that Clark could indeed defy gravity. 

"Alicia check on him," Chloe said stunned. Clark's eyes had barely opened when he had jumped out of the window. 

Alicia flashed out and appeared again almost instantly giggling. "He's asleep again, naked," she added in a whisper. 

"Take me to him," Lex order and Alicia blushed but complied. 

"I'll just be in the barn, yeah," she squeaked sneaking one last glance at Clark. 

Lex looked Clark over once before forcing himself to look at Clark's face. He was indeed asleep again and even as he watched, color was returned to his cheeks. Lex watched for a few moments before being sure and walking along the roof. 

Deciding not to risk his neck he called softly, "Alicia," who brought him back into the barn. "He was getting better before my eyes," Lex explained. "Let him sleep." 

"Naked?" Chloe asked looking towards the roof of the barn. 

"I'm sure he won't be bothered," Lex said casting a cold glare at Alicia and Chloe. 

"Got it no one looks at the Clark man," Justin said with a soft grin. 

"Are you going to go now Lex?" 

"I doubt Lucas is awake but father should be awake and conducting some overseas business. Its his early morning before breakfast practice." 

"So is the plan still on?" 

"Yes." 

* * *

Lionel sat in Lex's office working his way through a call with an investor in Cantonese with only half his attention. It disturbed him greatly that Lex's laptop had vanished. He had not had the chance to hack the system having put it out of his mind for a few moments as he worked to deal with Lex's sudden death and his discovery of Lucas. 

Lucas, he should have had a much tighter hand on the boy's education and his later life. If he had he may have been able to return to Metropolis already. The fact that he was almost positive Lucas had something to do with Lex's death did not make him anymore impressed with the boy. As it was the helicopter would be picking him and Lucas up in two hours to get through the reading of Lex's will. 

It had been a messy kidnapping and only sheer luck and betrayal had kept Lucas' name clear. There was the chance that one of his employees could have escaped or recorded what they were doing at another location. 

He had to be proud of his son for what he had done. For the first time in his life Lionel was concerned, he hadn't been surprised Lex had drafted a new will after the crimes of his wife but what had surprised him had been the secrecy behind it. 

Lex had found the most upstanding, Law firm in the country to do his second will. A tiny firm in New York with all things a blind Lawyer and his slightly foppish partner, Lionel had been able to find no weak link and he supposed he would have to contest the will when he heard the reading. Lex had also transferred all his other business to that firm in the last year. Lionel on the other hand was still on of the top clients of Wolf, Ram, & Hart. The one firm he had ever seen that had scruples that matched his own totally. 

Lionel heard the doors to the study slam open as he completed his calls but did not bother to look up from the screen of the computer. 

"Son, isn't it quite early for your dramatic entrances?" 

"I don't know dad, the timing seemed right, Pistols at dawn and all that." 

"Lex?" Lionel asked stunned head snapping up as he stood quickly already moving out from behind the desk. 

"Lex son," Lionel said approaching and attempting to embrace Lex who stepped away. 

"Now dad, don't act as if you missed me, less than a week and I've already been replaced." 

"Lex please, Lucas is..." 

"An idiot who can't even murder his own brother properly I know, I am here after all." 

"Lucas tried to kill you?" 

"Try again dad, a little more sincerity this time," Lex said moving to the bar to pour himself a drink. 

"Lex," Lionel began and turned as the doors were slammed open again. 

Lucas strolled in still pulling on a shirt and did not see Lex right away. "What kind of crap job is this? There are tons of bees in my room!" 

"What a pity," Lionel drawled. 

"I could have been allergic." 

"Then you would have died, and where would we have been?" Lex drawled as Lucas finally got his pullover on. His steps faltered as he turned to the side of the room Lex was standing and blanched. 

"Lex! It's great to see you brother! Alive and well." 

"Not for your lack of trying, I would have never been expected to see myself cast in the role of Abel." 

"Dramatic comparison is it not Lex?" Lionel drawled returning to the desk. 

"Who's Abel?" Lucas asked. 

"This dad?" Lex asked in disgust. 

"He's a Luthor." 

"Maybe you should make sure his mother wasn't a Luthor." 

"Lex I am not amused." 

"How did you survive?" Lucas asked. 

"What your atrocious attempt at kidnapping or your horrible attempt at betrayal of a group of idiots?" 

"I don't know what you are talking about," Lucas denied blandly. 

"If I wads blind deaf and dumb I would not be convinced. You could attempt to lie with some conviction." 

"I don't need to lie. I'm telling the truth." 

Lex turned once again to his father. "Dad, there's desperation and then there's senility." 

"Lex, while I admit Lucas isn't the best there is you have to understand I did not raise him. Yet he already thinks like a Luthor. He didn't have a chance. He can still be molded." 

"Into what? A more sophisticated drunk with a million dollar gambling habit? I can't believe you actually thought this thing was capable of killing me." 

"Lex that is your brother." 

"I only ever had one brother and he died. That is nothing to me short of a new inmate." 

"You can't do anything to me. There's no proof." 

"But I have, means, motive, opportunity, the list goes on and on, brother," Lex snarled. Lionel's phone rang and looking at the boys he answered and began speaking a clipped Mandarin statements. Know that his son's would soon be shouting and Lucas would soon foolishly admit something he walked out of the room quietly closing the door behind him. 

Lucas watched as their father left then turned on his brother. "You should have stayed dead." Lucas snapped pulling a gun from the waistband on his jeans. 

"A gun," Lex mocked. "So what you think you can shoot me and just get rid of the body?" 

"I don't think it I know it." 

"Do you really think you are good enough to be here? A drunk with a gambling debt, who was dumb enough to think one he could get rid of me and two that he would suddenly be made the Luthor heir apparent? How does it feel to still not have any access to the money?" 

"How do you..." 

"Sorry I forget you are new to the family. Do you really think dad would give you access to anything but a small allowance to squander? Do you know anything?" 

"I got here didn't I? I'm heir aren't I? Once I get rid of you and the old man I will be the only Luthor left standing." 

"You? Get rid of Lionel Luthor," Lex shook his head at his deluded younger brother. 

"Its as simple as this," Lucas said drawing up the gun. 

"Now," Lex hissed as he dodged the first bullet as it hovered in the air undeterred Lucas shot again. 

Adrenaline spurned Lex as he watched Lucas starring at the bullets float in the air. As he raised the gun one more time aiming for Lex, Lex felt something latched around him. And he felt a displacement of air much more different from what he felt with Alicia. 

Opening his eyes he saw that he was at the south end of the mansion grounds. "Alicia this isn't where we said..." 

"Lex," Clark whispered stumbling. 

"Clark?" Lex eyes drifted over the teen still as naked as when he left him on the roof of the barn but seemingly unaware. His skin tone had further improved but from the yawn Clark was trying to suppress he knew Clark was not back to his best. 

"Lex are you okay?" Clark asked checking him over looking for wounds. 

"I'm fine, how did you find me?" 

"I was listening to your heartbeat, while you were in the barn, its how I knew I could sleep. It got harder to hear for bit but then I found it again. When it started to race and then I heard the gunshot and I had to get you out of there. What happened?" 

"My brother tried to kill me again this time with a gun," Lex said as he saw Clark sway again. "Clark sit down," Lex said pulling him towards a small rock formation. "Are you alright?" 

"A little dizzy," Clark admitted pulling Lex down beside him. 

"Is that why you stopped running?" Lex asked and Clark blushed. 

"No my speed went out," Clark admitted leaning against Lex yawning again. 

"Relax Clark, Lucas probably doesn't know what hit him right about now. You didn't have to come I would have been fine." 

"I have to keep you safe," Clark mumbled and Lex could tell he was drifting off again. "Love you." 

Lex eyes widened at Clark's revelation, before telling himself not to read too much into the comment. Lex was Clark's best friend he most obviously loved him like a brother. And Clark was much more open with his feelings; even more so now that this last secret had come out. Clark would likely make the same statement about Pete Ross or Chloe. 

Lex pulled out his cell phone and called Chloe who berated him for going against the plan. He explained about Clark and said they would return to the barn in the afternoon though if Alicia could drop off some clothing for Clark he would not be upset. 

Lex took a deep breath and called his attorney knowing his father might keep his resurfacing quiet long enough to learn what Lex had changed his will to and why all the secrecy. 

"Hello, yes Matt Murdock please." 

"One of his clients, Lex Luthor, yes, yes, greatly exaggerated," Lex said with a roll of his eyes. "Yes just cancel the reading. I will be needing something else as well, schedule an appointment, yes I know what he said about the will being a one time thing since he is a criminal lawyer. But even he needs to eat. Tell him the same terms apply," Lex said and hung up. He supposed it was wrong to blackmail a lawyer who moonlighted as a vigilante with exposure if he didn't do what he wanted but if he was right he would need a trustworthy lawyer quite soon. 

Lex looked at Clark still asleep against his shoulder and felt for a moment he was back in the cave. The closeness, the two of them being the only people that mattered, he thought he would never another moment to be this close to Clark. 

Sliding his fingers through Clark's hair he was surprised when the boy mumbled something incoherent softly against his neck and slid his arms around Lex a smile ghosting against his lips. 

"Clark?" Lex whispered in question and the arms around him tightened as Clark smiled against his neck. When nothing else seemed to be happening Lex relaxed into Clark's hold. The occasional mumbles continuing to escape. 

* * *

"Chloe! Chloe!" Alicia shrieked appearing in the barn nearly bouncing off the wall. 

"What is something wrong? Are Lex and Clark okay?" 

"They are better than okay! They are snuggling! Snuggling! Lex didn't even notice I was there when I dropped off the clothes. They are so cute!" 

"Clark's gay?" Justin asked raising an eyebrow exchanging a look with Ian. 

"Well he was doing most of the snuggling and it looked like he was really enjoying it," she said with a giggle and a raised eye brow. 

"Really!" Chloe said grinning widely. 

"Well he is still naked," Alicia wolf whistled. "Now if Lex was naked too, well I might be a puddle in the woods now. I wonder if he has any hair," Alicia said as a laughing Chloe hooked her arm. 

"Let's go help Mrs. Kent, no talking about her son like he's meat in front of the mom. I'm sure this isn't what she expected spring break to be. Feeding a mini army." 

* * *

Lex blinked surprised looking around. He had no idea he had drifted off but both he and Clark were lying against the granite formation arms wrapped around each other. The last thing he had remembered was the sound of sirens approaching the mansion. Sure that Lucas was taken care of he had decided to relax. And apparently wrap himself around Clark like a pretzel, Lex attempted to extract himself from Clark and failed. 

"Clark wake up," Lex said gently. Clark stirred slightly rolling over and on top of Lex. "Oh god Clark, wake up," he said attempting to push the boy off of him but Clark was much too heavy. 

"Mmm, Lex," Clark murmured his entire body nuzzling against him. Lex gasped and froze. Clark was hard and pressed against his thigh. 

"Clark, you're dreaming. You need to wake up." 

"Mmm," Clark whispered nuzzling into Lex's neck. 

"Teenagers," Lex sighed. "Probably dreaming about that pink prancing air head." 

A kiss to his shoulder caused Lex to gasp and wondered in light of what happened in the barn if he would be able to wake Clark before this situation got out of hand. Maybe Clark would lose his fairy princess if he started speaking. 

Lex raked his mind for a recent conversation with him a Clark and settled for one that had helped Clark on a history paper as he had done most of the talking as Clark took notes and asked questions that had Lex wondering just why Clark needed help on the assignment in the first place. 

"It all depends on if you want to look at the Trojan war from the standpoint of myth or the compelling evidence that continues to be gathered that showed it in fact happened. You must realize this war destroyed an entire nation but there are names that can be traced back to various real people and a few years ago archeologist were sure they had finally pinpointed the location of the legendary city state. 

"And even if you look at it in the realm of complete myth it still gives what is one of the most devious war strategies ever employed..." 

Lex froze as green eyes stared into his. "I'm gonna have to shut you up," Clark said with and easy smile and leaned down and kissed a stunned Lex. 

"Clark, we can't do this." 

"Mmm hmm, too young, men, dad with shot gun, anything else?" Clark whispered kissing along Lex's jaw. 

"We're in the middle of the woods." 

"Mmm, no distractions," Clark said attempting to rid Lex of his shirt. 

"Clark you are still recovering from meteor rock poisoning." 

"Hmm?" Clark asked latching onto a nipple causing Lex to groan. "Too much clothes," Clark murmured snapping Lex's belt in two as he pulled it off though the pants were still in one piece. 

"What are you doing Clark?" 

Clark looked over at Lex with a dreamy smile. "Gonna blow you." 

For a few moments that Lex would forever deny, he lost all higher brain functions and some lower including the ability to breathe. Clark did not just say that, in the middle of the woods with such a dazed debauched expression. 

"Clark," Lex said trying to ignore where Clark's hands were and what he had planned to do with the mouth that was currently mapping his chest. "Are you sure you're awake?" 

Clark shook his head. "This is my favorite dream; it makes me float higher than the Lana dreams I used to have." 

"You're not dreaming, Clark." 

"Uh huh, we're naked in the middle of the woods, and I get to suck your cock, stuff like this doesn't happen to me. Dream." 

"I thought you were in love with Lana." 

"You don't usually talk this much," Clark said pausing to talk to Lex. "If mom wakes me I'm going to be mad. Lana's normal," he said as if it explained everything. 

"Normal?" 

Clark let out a deep suffering sigh, glanced at Lex's half opened pants and shook his head. Shifting so he was looking down at Lex their bodies pressed tightly together. "Normal. Girl next door. Cheerleader. Perfect for the big alien freak." 

"You are not a freak, you are my best friend." 

Clark shut his eyes and sighed burrowing into Lex's shoulder. Lex waited and for a moment thought Clark had fallen asleep when he peered up at Lex. 

"Lex?" 

"Awake now?" 

"Huh, oh yeah, I was dreaming," Clark stopped and blushed. 

"Take a look around Clark." 

Clark realized first that he was on top of Lex and jumped up noticing then he was naked. Noticing a neat pile near by he sprang to it to get dressed blushing all the while. Lex calmly sat up looking at Clark. 

"That blush travels far." 

"Oh God," Clark whispered pulling on the jeans. "This is where I was in...I was dreaming right?" 

"Clark you are still recovering, you were a little delirious." 

"I didn't..." 

"Kiss me? Attempt to get into my pants while naked? No of course you didn't nor did you offer to blow me." Clark looked panicked and ready to bolt. "You are not leaving me here," Lex said approaching Clark who backed away from the billionaire but didn't use any of his powers. 

"We have quite a few things to discuss. The least of which is you hearing my heartbeat at the mansion from your barn." 

"The least of which?" 

"Yes this is much more important," Lex said grabbing the back of Clark's head before he could flee or pull away and kissed him. 

Clark gasped into Lex's mouth and Lex deepened the kiss ignoring the fact that Clark was rubbing against his leg. Never breaking the kiss Lex slipped a hand into Clark's pants enjoying the way Clark moaned into his mouth. 

Lex felt Clark's legs buckle slightly as he slumped against the tree and Lex knew it was the only thing keeping him up. Slipping his other hand to remove Clark's newly acquired jeans and boxers. 

"What are you doing?" Clark gasped as he pulled away. 

"I'm gonna blow you," Lex whispered into his ears. With that Clark's legs truly did buckle as he came with no further assistance from Lex, who arched a brow but said nothing at the development. 

"Lex I..." Clark stammered. 

"I'm flattered Clark," Lex said with an easy smile. "But we have a barn full of mutants waiting for answers. I think they would like them sometime this year. We can pick this up again tonight." 

"To...tonight?" 

"Well yes, eventually I will blow you, possibly fuck you but that might be a while," Lex said casually grinning at the way Clark seemed to lose his footing as his softening erection twitched. 

Sighing Lex sank to his knees causing another moan from Clark. Lex raised an eyebrow before pulling Clark's boxers and jeans back on. 

"Making assumptions Clark?" Lex asked zipping Clark up with almost a clinical detachment. "I said we should get back to the barn." 

"Can we drive?" Clark asked knowing the tree was still the only thing keeping him upright at the moment. 

Lex laughed but took Clark's hand and started to lead him towards the garage of the mansion. 

* * *

They arrived at the barn to find a mad house. Kyla was pacing in a circle snarling, there was a swarm of bees hovering, Tyler was grinning and pulling off his gloves. 

"Uh, what's going on?" Clark asked as Lex stepped in beside him. 

"Well you were right to be worried Lex. We didn't get a bat, though but our early warning system did catch bird boy," Chloe said stepping aside to where, Justin had Dick pinned to the floor spread eagled. 

"Are you serious?" Lex asked pacing around the boy. 

"Guys let him go," Clark said alarmed. 

"Clark you seem to be forgetting his boss tried to kill you." 

"Yeah, Bruce did..." 

"Hold on," Ian said holding up four hands. "Hold it! Bruce Wayne is Batman?! That idiot?" 

"Idiot thing is an act," Lex stated. 

"He's good," Ian admitted his double nodding in agreement. 

"Guys! Bruce wouldn't let him near me, when he was there in the safety of the batcave with guns and batman right there. Do you guys see batman?" Clark asked sarcastically. "How did you catch him anyway?" 

"Bee warning system then well Justin and Seth were a little enthusiastic, his bike is totaled," Chloe said with a shrug as Dick winced. 

"Can you let him go now?" Clark asked. 

"No," Lex said, "Clark step out of the barn for a moment. I'm going to make sure he doesn't have any presents on him. Then maybe we'll let him up if I'm feeling generous. He can't talk?" 

"It's amazing what telekinesis can do with practice," Justin said easily and Lex realized something. 

"How did you keep the gas away from us and not the air?" 

"The gas was heavier than oxygen, you probably got some pure oxygen worse case but it was better than the alternative." 

"Chloe?" Lex asked. 

"Oh no, training with me led to making out. That was all Ian and Cyrus." 

"Let him speak," Lex asked peering down at Dick. "Any meteor rock on you?" 

"No, I wanted to apologize for the way Bruce was acting. He was a total jerkoff for no reason. I mean really, can a person get nicer than Clark? He's like a boy scout incarnation, the worst thing he did the entire time was throw up in the cave." 

"Does Bruce know you're here?" 

"Yes, when he woke up I told him I was coming in the morning." Dick shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "I told him I might not come back." 

"You can let him up, Clark come back in." 

Once Dick was standing he looked around and his eyes settled on Tyler. "Do I want to know why you wanted to touch me?" 

"Touch of death," Justin sighed, "he's been itching to touch you guys since Clark got here. We really don't like you guys." 

"Justin it isn't his fault," Clark said reentering the barn and moving to stand at Lex's side watching as Dick brushed himself off. "Bruce is a bastard." 

"Wow, Clark used a swear word," Chloe said. "What else did that little prick do? I am so starting some web rumors about him." 

"Like what?" Lex asked interested. 

"Some STDs, hmm...maybe dating that actress doing all the drugs right now." 

"Is she legal?" Justin asked. 

"Yeah I think so, I'll double check," Chloe said with a mean grin. 

"Its just the internet," Dick said not thinking she could do much damage. 

Justin doubled over with laughter. "You're kidding right, you're lucky Chloe's just interested in ruining his reputation. My girl with a computer is worst than a nuke in the hands of North Korea." 

"So hi I'm Alicia," she said extending a hand which Dick looked at warily. "Oh no, I just teleport." 

"Is that how the Martin ended up in New Mexico?" 

"Maybe," Alicia said with a blush. "How old are you?" 

"Nineteen." 

"Oh, are you in college?" 

"As much as I hate to break this up, will rat boy be following you?" Chloe asked. 

"He won't," Lex said. "One, he knows what I would do to him, two, he would like to get back into Dick's good graces, withholding sex can do wonders." 

"Why are the hot guys gay?!" Alicia wailed glaring at Dick, Clark and Lex, Clark being the only one who blushed. 

"Woah woah, you guys are official?" Dick asked with a grin. "I knew it, way to much snuggling in that cave. 

"Yeah, they were snuggling naked in the woods earlier," Alicia conspired seemingly forgetting her outburst. 

"Naked?" 

"Well Clark was naked, no tan lines," Alicia said fanning herself. "Too bad Lex wasn't," she said not noticing the look she received from Lex. 

"So this mean all is right in the world? Good I'm going home," Tyler said annoyed. 

"Dude, can you be any more anti social?" Justin asked with a sigh. 

"Fine, I'll stay, but only because Mrs. Kent is making sandwiches," Tyler added. 

"Oh, I should explain to mom and dad before they see you," Clark said wandering out of the barn. 

Looking at Justin Dick finally asked the question that had been truly bothering him. 

"Is my bike really totaled?" 

"Don't look at me, take it up with Magneto over there," Justin said indicating Seth. "Me I'm just here for pie." 

End. 


End file.
